


While I Watch You Go

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Pee and Feelings [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Canon Divergence, Desperation, Douchifer, Friends With Benefits, Holding, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss kink, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Vulnerability, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Five times Dan helped Lucifer find somewhere safe to go in time and one time he didn't.Lucifer is exploring new and interesting experiences now that he knows Chloe makes him vulnerable, including that of a full bladder.Unfortunately, he hasn't yet learned how far he can push himself, and has to ask for help from someone he'd rather avoid.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Pee and Feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990996
Comments: 86
Kudos: 140





	1. After a stakeout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wet Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848978) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> First, credit where it's due, I was suffering with a bit of writer's block and when I read Wet Feathers my muse just woke up and started dancing around. It's not like I'm hugely into the omo thing, but apparently it's something I just enjoy writing.  
> Yes, this is another omorashi fic. If you don't like it, go read something else. If you do like it, yay, I hope you enjoy.  
> The setting for this is early series 2, because reasons that will become clear.
> 
> I have marked this as a series with my other omo fics for ease of finding, but they are unrelated stories other than the theme so you can read them in any order.

She made him vulnerable. 

That was the reason and as much as he tried to deny it, the evidence was there. And yes, it was exciting and dangerous and meant he had to be slightly more cautious than he usually was, but there were other unexpected aspects which made things interesting. New experiences, which were few and far between when you've been around since before the dawn of time.

Like getting shot and killed. Or almost strangled by a crazy flamingo lady. Which was admittedly, not exactly fun, but it was different. 

Once he understood what was happening he started paying more attention to what his body was telling him. He thought of it as a kind of research to give him more insight into humanity. And the sensations were fascinating. So when the Detective offered him some of her spicy chips on a stakeout that seemed like it was going to be one of those all-nighters, he was utterly delighted at the way it made his taste buds tingle and burn. He flapped at his mouth and pulled faces, alternating between grinning and wincing and sticking out his long tongue. She laughed and offered him some water. It seemed to help, so he chugged the whole bottle. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just hope our suspect turns up before that makes its way through."

Lucifer had an inkling that he was supposed to know what that meant, so he didn't ask her to explain. She seemed amused though, so it couldn't be anything too bad.

He started to work it out about forty minutes later. A slight pressure, low in his belly, was making itself felt. Nothing urgent yet, but a curious sensation. It increased very gradually until it was strong enough to feel slightly uncomfortable, but also… oddly pleasant. 

It wasn't as though he knew nothing about this kind of thing. Granting desires was what he did, and occasionally he found someone with interests in that area. And of course, he'd watched every kind of porn there was. But experiencing it first hand was different. And new.

The suspect arrived, and after a minute they discretely followed him into the building. When Lucifer stood up, things got more intense. Nothing he couldn't handle- he was the Devil after all and had faced a lot worse, but it certainly made things more interesting. 

The suspect fell for their trap, going straight to the safe where the incriminating evidence was supposedly held, but made a break for the back entrance when he saw them approaching. Lucifer caught up to him with long, quick strides, and Chloe cuffed him and read him his rights.

Back at the station, Lucifer considered whether he ought to try and relieve himself before the interrogation, but decided against it, and grabbed a cup of coffee instead. He was having fun with this new experience, and wanted to enjoy it until he and the Detective went their separate ways for the night. Unfortunately, it took rather longer than he expected to draw out a confession. This guy was stubborn, and even after admitting his motive when Lucifer asked the question, he wouldn't admit to the deed itself. They had almost enough for a good case, but without a confession it might not be enough to put him away, so Chloe kept going, waiting for him to slip up and say something incriminating. And Lucifer… 

Lucifer was struggling to sit still. The pressure kept making him shift his weight. It was becoming painful- not that he minded the pain, it was more the indignity of it. Chloe gave him a look, like she suspected something. He crossed his legs under the table and tensed his thighs together, and with inhuman willpower managed to keep still for the rest of the interview. 

He didn't know it could get this bad. Okay, so he'd seen people squirming in desperation before, pleading to be allowed to go, but he thought that was just part of the game. Or the torture. Either way. He gave a final squeeze of his thighs, bracing himself to stand up and leave the room. It was bad enough when he'd gotten out of the car, and the pressure was a lot less then. 

It was infinitely worse. He stifled a groan, even as he relished the thrill of novelty. It came with an urge to grab himself, but he knew that wasn't acceptable in public. He would just have to make his way straight to the facilities and work out the rest from there.

It was only when he stepped out of the interrogation room that he realised he had no idea which way to go. The new office was all bright and shiny, and with the evidence room so handy for a spontaneous quickie, he hadn't gone exploring for any other seduction spots yet. His need was too urgent to start hunting around now. 

Daniel was sitting at his desk. Lucifer strode over to him quickly, perched on the edge of the desk and spoke in a hushed voice. "Look, I know I'm not your favourite person but I find myself in dire need and if you help you I'll owe you whatever favour you desire."

The Douche sat back and smirked at him. 

Lucifer winced and shuffled as a strong urge shot through his groin, but he fought it and the feeling went back to a containable level. Barely. 

Dan's eyes narrowed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I never joke about a deal."

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you need?"

"You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone," he insisted.

"And you'll give me whatever I want?"

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine. What do you need?"

Lucifer took a deep breath and swallowed his humiliation. "Where are the restrooms?"

Dan's cheeks turned rosy. "That's it? You're…" he trailed off at the intensity of Lucifer's expression. "Oh. Um. Up the stairs, turn right and- you know what, I could just show you."

"That would be lovely. Move quickly."

Dan nodded and took the stairs two at a time. He stopped outside a door with a stickman on it and gestured Lucifer in.

Lucifer took one look at the empty room, grabbed Dan's sleeve and pulled him inside.

"Right, here's the thing. I know you won't believe me, but I've never actually had to do this before, so I need you to talk me through it."

"Is this some kind of kinky sex game?" Dan asked.

Lucifer was stepping from one foot to the other. "If it helps you to think of it that way feel free. Just tell me what to do before I burst at the seams."

"Okay, whatever dude. First you gotta take your dick out and point it at the urinal."

Lucifer rushed to comply. "Like this?"

Dan blew out what was probably an exasperated breath. "Sure. Only push your hips forward a little, in case it drips."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Nothing's happening," Lucifer said, a note of panic in his voice. "Why is nothing happening? Isn't it just supposed to go? Do I need to turn it on somehow, like a hosepipe?"

"I dunno, maybe you're bladder shy. I could just step back outside-"

"We have a deal, you're not going anywhere until I'm done with you."

"Man, you're killing me here."

"I need help!" Lucifer begged. 

Dan sighed and bit his lip and stepped closer. "Okay, deep breath. Try and relax. If you've been holding too long it can be hard to let go."

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a moment, but shook his head. He made a small sound, a tiny whine that might have been frustration or the beginnings of a sob.

When Dan spoke again, his voice was very gentle. "Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna help you, but I need you to trust me. I'm gonna put my hand low on your belly and see if I can get you going, okay?"

Lucifer nodded. Dan's fingers worked under his belt and pressed.

It was agony. Not wing-amputation agony, not getting unexpectedly shot agony, but still searing. He could feel the fluid push down the length of his cock like an orgasm, and couldn't help but gasp and groan at the release. 

He was glad of Dan's advice though, as it was trickling out slowly and straight down. He tried to stay relaxed, but it was so slow, and still painful, and he just wanted it gone. He hissed in frustration.

"I got you," Dan whispered, almost seductively, his face close now. He kept pressing and rubbing gently round and downwards. The stream gradually increased, and Lucifer sighed. Now this was an experience. He was in full flow, holding nothing back, and it felt so good. He was going to remember this forever.

Oddly, Daniel didn't move away. More oddly, neither of them seemed to mind. Nothing else mattered except the steady hiss and the ongoing pale stream. Lucifer was starting to wonder how long it would last, when it sputtered to a halt. His breath caught; it still didn't feel done. Dan pressed more firmly, pushing out another spurt and a second later it resumed again. Lucifer was so relieved he almost didn't notice Daniel's tiny moan.

Eventually he ran empty. He waited a few more seconds to be sure, but the feeling was gone. He did feel a little lightheaded though.

"I think I'm done," he announced quietly. 

Dan let go, took a step back and cleared his throat. "Right. Um. So, you need to give it a quick shake, to get the drips off, and then, put it away. Oh, and don't forget to wash your hands. I should probably do that too."

They completed their ablutions and Dan looked at him. "Are we done? Can I go now?"

"One moment. We have a deal, and I need to know how to repay you." Lucifer caught his elbow and looked into his eyes. "Tell me, Daniel, what do you truly desire?"

Dan sputtered, fighting it for a moment just like he did the first time. 

"It's alright. You just helped me take my first piss, I think it's safe to say we're developing a mutual sense of trust. Go on."

"I want to do it again. So I can jerk off while I watch you go." He blinked, the spell broken, his face going deep red. "Fuck. I mean… I know that's messed up, I'm not gonna hold you to that."

Now it was Lucifer's turn to smirk. "Why, Daniel, I had no idea you were enjoying it that much. And I did promise you whatever you desired."

"Wait, what?"

"We'll need to hammer out a few details first. Do you want me at bursting point again? I'm aware there's a certain appeal in that, and even though you're trying to reform from your old Douchey ways, I imagine there's still a part of you that would get off on seeing me suffer."

Dan didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded.

"Of course there's also a logistics issue. It'll only work if the Detective is in range, and I'm not yet sure what that range is."

"What the Hell are you talking about man?"

"Not to worry. I'm sure I can figure something out to make sure it's all discreet. But it might take a few days to prepare the details. I need to do a bit of research. I'll be in touch."

Dan nodded again, and watched as Lucifer walked briskly away. The weirdness of that guy knew no end.


	2. A long meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds a way to pay his end of the deal and give Dan what he desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ready sooner than expected, so I figure why not just put it out there?   
> The next one might take a bit longer though, it's going to be a bit irregular, sorry.

"Daniel!" Lucifer greeted him a little too enthusiastically for a Monday morning. 

Chloe had wanted to get in an early start and finish off her paperwork before the morning meeting, so Dan had taken a detour to drop the urchin off at school. Lucifer stopped fiddling with the Newton's cradle on Chloe's desk and went to perch on Dan's. 

"I don't know what you're grinning about," Dan said as he sat down and logged on to his computer. "We've got that training thing this morning and you're going to be bored out of your mind."

"Yes, diversity and inclusion," Lucifer smirked. "As if I need a lesson on that. I have an idea to spice things up though."

"What, are you going to let them stumble through the L, G and T and then point out that once again they've completely forgotten to mention the B?"

"Yes, we bisexuals do tend to get overlooked in these things, don't we? Still, as much as I like your thinking, I have something else in mind. I thought it might be a good time for me to fulfil my end of the deal."

Dan frowned. "In the meeting?"

"Well, we can use the meeting as a warm up. You can sit next to me and watch me start to squirm. This is my fourth cup of coffee this morning," he grinned, holding up a large paper cup.

Dan took a deep breath. "Um. Maybe? What about after? These things run long, so the bathroom's gonna be busy."

"Good point. I might have an alternative. I'll just go and sort out a few details. Save me a seat."

Lucifer went straight to the security station, bringing another cup of coffee for the guard and chatting idly while he scanned the screens behind him. There were a few potential blind spots, but he settled on one in a quiet corner of the parking garage. Then it was a simple matter of moving Daniel's car into the appropriate bay.

By the time he got back to the conference room, it was crowded with staff. The furniture had been rearranged with smaller tables and chairs all facing towards one end. Dan was sitting in the back row, and the only empty seat was beside him. Chloe was sitting a few seats down, chatting to the new forensic scientist. Perfect.

The pressure in his bladder was starting to make itself felt already, and it was rather lovely. No urgency yet, but a gentle awareness that there was something there, like the first stirrings before an erection. He sipped more coffee and licked his lips in anticipation. He might enjoy this just as much as Daniel would.

The meeting itself was, as expected, mind-numbingly dull. There were sections on race, religion, disability, and sexuality and gender got a brief mention. Honestly, the whole thing could have been livened up with a bit of audience participation instead of the unending monologue. 

It did leave his mind free to contemplate the new sensations. It was a gradual, but noticeable increase as time went on. After twenty minutes he shuffled in his seat. Another fifteen and he was crossing his legs. An hour in, he heard Dan exhale slowly, and followed his gaze to discover his own hips rocking slowly from side to side. There was an intensity to it now, and he was glad of the table to hide the fact that he couldn't sit still for long.

Another fifteen minutes and he reached the painful stage. There was a lot of thigh clenching and shifting. Surely they had to be finished soon? Another ten. He was gripping the table in desperation now. It was wonderful. Dan kept glancing at him, tongue darting over his lips, palms running over his jeans. He glanced back, catching his eye with a sly half smile, making him blush. A sudden jolt of urgency made him squirm and Dan's breath caught. 

It was as urgent now as when he had gone the first time, and still no end in sight. But it was exciting. He wondered what would happen if he took another drink now, but his cup was empty. He didn't know how he was going to keep holding on until they got to the car park, he only knew that he had to, because he'd given his word.

At last they got to the final slide and the speaker put down her notes. Lucifer was ready to leap from his seat, and by the look of him, so was Dan. She asked "Any questions?" and would you believe that bloody new girl put up her hand. 

Lucifer wasn't sure whether he wanted to curse her or kiss her. Possibly both. 

The moments rolled by at a tortuous pace. He dug his fingers into the underside of the table, leaving dents in the metal. His breath was coming shallow. Dan was watching him out the corner of his eye, his lower lip between his teeth.

Neither of them heard the dismissal, but suddenly everyone was standing up and making their way to the door. Lucifer steeled himself and stood carefully. The surge of need had him trembling. Dan's fingers brushed over the back of his hand. It felt like a deliberate reassurance, but he was looking the other way so he couldn't be sure. Still, it gave him another thrill of excitement. 

He started walking towards the parking garage, trusting Dan would follow him. Each step sent a jolt straight to his bladder, and he moved quicker. 

“Where are we going?” Dan asked breathlessly.

“You’ll see,” Lucifer replied. He knew he sounded short, but it was hard to think of anything else but holding on until they got there. Dan kept following.

“Hey, that’s my car. You moved my car?” he asked when they arrived.

“I thought you might prefer something more private than the convertible. You can get started in here, and then I’ll step out when you’re ready for the big finish.” He was bouncing on his toes as he waited for an answer. Dan stared.

“Okay, get in.”

Lucifer sat squirming in the seat. Dan rubbed the front of his jeans. “Just how desperate are you?”

“I feel like I might overflow at any moment.”

“Oh God.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t mention Him, right now. Or ever.”

“Sure. Fuck. I bet you just want to grab yourself, huh.”

“Yes. Would you like that?”

“Oh yeah.”

Lucifer put a hand between his legs and pressed down, sighing with the measure of relief it brought.

“Shit, that’s hot. So, you mind if I-?” he reached for a button.

Lucifer nodded. “The quicker you get on with it, the sooner I can go, and I would very much like to go.”

Dan’s cock sprang up as he pushed down his underwear, tall and ready. He caught it and started stroking it, slowly at first, his head falling back against the headrest. Lucifer gave him an appreciative look, still writhing in his seat. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“It’s a surprise for me, as well. But I’m also glad for the chance to try it out with someone so enthusiastic.”

“So you… you like it too? This isn’t just for the sake of our deal?”

Lucifer groaned, his hand moving to the top of his right thigh and grabbing his own cock through his trousers. “It may not look like it, but I’m having tremendous fun. The whole experience is strangely alluring.”

“Fuck,” Dan said again. He spat in his hand and started working with greater intent. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It hurts. There’s an intense pressure down there, but it’s so overwhelming, I can’t say exactly where. It’s been getting steadily worse over the last hour and a half. I’m tense all over and I daren’t relax. I feel shaky, and frail, and I can’t think about anything except the fact that I need to empty myself so desperately, and when I do you’re going to get off on it and it’s bloody fantastic.”

“Oh man, you’re good,” Dan breathed heavily. “When I put my hand on you in the bathroom, I could feel your bladder. It was all hard and swollen with piss. Is it like that now?”

Lucifer moaned and expertly unbuckled his belt one handed. He pressed gently on his lower belly and winced. “It’s very firm. Would you like to feel?”

“Oh, yeah!” Dan shifted sideways and leaned over, reaching across with his left hand, his right still busy. “Shit. It’s bulging. How on earth are you still holding it in?”

“Superhuman strength, perhaps. Or perhaps I just haven’t yet mastered the art of letting go.” He whimpered as Dan pressed softly, and squeezed his cock to stop anything escaping too soon. “But if you keep doing that, you’re going to end up with a wet passenger seat.”

“Damn,” Dan groaned, his own hips shifting and pushing. “Lucky for you, I’m almost there.”

“Already?”

“Trust me, it doesn’t usually happen this fast, but seeing you like this, thinking about… ungh.” He sat back and pumped his fist, thrusting up into it. “Shit. Get out of the car. I need to watch you go.” 

“About bloody time,” Lucifer whined, taking himself firmly in hand before opening the door and standing up. He was quickly hopped from one foot to the other as he moved around the back of the car, coming to the secluded wall at the driver’s side. Dan watched him dance over, leaving his own car door open for extra privacy. He added a bit more spit to his palm and kept rubbing himself as he leaned one shoulder on the wall for the best view. Lucifer kept hopping on his toes as he unzipped and took aim.

"Feet apart," Dan warned, "you don't want to get any on those fancy shoes."

Lucifer took a breath and widened his stance, planting one hand on the wall in front of him and pushing his hips forward. "Bloody Hell, not again," he muttered when nothing happened. 

"Just relax, man. It'll happen."

They waited, the soft, wet tapping of Dan tugging his cock the only sound in the stillness. Then there was a small splash Lucifer cried out softly. It was only a short spurt, leaving a tiny dribble on the concrete.

"That's it, that's good," Dan said gently. "Let it come."

Another tense moment of expectation, another whimper from Lucifer's throat. It was excruciating, but delightful, like being on the cusp of orgasm. "Yes, it's coming!" he breathed as he surrendered to a final surge of urgency. It spluttered again, but this time a steady stream began pouring out a second later. It felt amazing. It felt like coming, but it went on and on. He shuddered and moaned, making no attempts to mask his pleasure at the sense of relief.

Dan was torn between watching the flow as it poured out of Lucifer's dick and looking at the debauched expression on his face- eyes half closed, mouth ajar, lips slack. But the sound of it splashing on the wall drew his gaze and he stared at the way it divided into rivulets and ran down, leaving dark trails in its wake. He followed it back up to where it sprayed from the uncircumcised head, noted the way Lucifer held himself, and felt his own impending release.

He straightened, jerking frantically now, so close, so very close. He pointed at the wet patch, and Lucifer looked down at him and _moaned_ like he was getting off on it too. The sound ran down his spine, straight to his core, and he was coming hard, shooting threads of white that painted the wall only to be washed away by Lucifer's ongoing stream. His knees buckled as his cock pulsed again, cum landing in the puddle this time and leaving him fully spent. 

His heart was pounding. He squeezed out the last glorious beads of white with legs trembling and kept watching.

It was starting to ease off now. Lucifer leant his forehead on his hand, feeling giddy (another strange and novel sensation) and managed to keep the final drops from spilling onto his feet. Still leaning into the wall, he turned and offered Daniel a totally wrecked smile. "I take it that was as good for you as it was for me," he drawled.

Dan let go of his cock and turned to lean back on a dry spot. His jeans were still open, his spent cock hanging out. "Fuck yeah. That was awesome."

Lucifer giggled. "You have a truly absurd come face."

Dan shook his head slowly, smiling. "I don't even care. You got me so hot, and I came so hard. You can tease me all you want, but that was so worth it." He looked down at the marks on the wall, the puddle by their feet that trailed off to one side, away from them. "We made such a mess, man."

"I'm rather proud of it, myself. Still, all done now."

"Right," Dan cleared his throat. "We should probably put our dicks away and get back to work."

"Yes," Lucifer said with a sigh, and tucked himself back in. Dan did the same.

"I mean, this was all just for the deal, right?"

"Yes. Quite. Enjoyable as it was." Now that his bladder was empty his cock was starting to catch up with other needs, and he couldn't help picturing Dan jerking off at the sight of him. "If you don't mind, I might just take a few minutes to compose myself. I'll catch up with you shortly."

"Cool. I mean, we probably shouldn't both walk back in together anyway. I'll catch you later." With a final glance down at the evidence, he turned and left.

Lucifer watched him go, unzipping trousers that were rapidly becoming uncomfortable. He spat in his hand as Dan had done, quickly bringing himself to full hardness and holding the picture of Dan's screwed up face in his mind. It didn't take long before he was painting the wall again, quietly gasping as his body shook with another kind of relief.

He stood there, catching his breath and smiling. It occurred to him that he might have a problem.

Or not. It was just a bit of fun, after all. Wasn't it?


	3. Surveillance Van

It was turning out to be a long night. Chloe was on an undercover mission, and Lucifer and Dan were stuck in the surveillance van. They had both tried to persuade her that they should be with her, but she insisted she would be less conspicuous if she and their contact went in alone. They'd argued, briefly, concerned for her safety, but she asserted the confidence and independence that she'd been developing lately and told them she was capable and they could wait nearby.

"Nearby" ended up being parked in the rear of the hotel where the charity ball and auction was being held. Their suspect was reclusive, but made appearances for special events like this. It was a well buried trail of evidence that tipped them off, and it was tenuous. This was their chance to find out if he had an alibi.

The guest list had been prepared months in advance, but one look at it had provided four names that owed Lucifer favours. He chose one, and bought the Detective a dress so she could pose as their plus one.

It hadn't been too bad at the start. Chloe went with her pretend partner, and pretended to sip champagne, and had been introduced to a few people as they mingled. There was light conversation to listen to, but no leads. Just before she headed in for the auction, she found a private spot to tell them she was finding their loud chewing and constant bickering distracting and could they please mute their mics if they didn't have anything case-related to say.

"Okay, switching us off," Dan said, "but we're still listening so keep us updated, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun."

He tapped the mute button.

"I don't chew loudly, do I?" Lucifer asked.

"It doesn't matter how loudly you chew, the headset picks it up."

"You were the one who was bickering though."

"You kept a running commentary about how useless I was!"

"Yes, but you kept disagreeing with me."

Dan sighed and scrubbed at his face. "Look, this auction is going to go on for an hour or more, do you think _maybe,_ just for once, you could manage to go without insulting me for a bit?"

"But you make it so easy, Daniel."

"I thought…"

"What?"

"I dunno. Nothing, I guess."

"Look, we're stuck here in a very confined space, and it's going to be just miserable if you sit there sulking all night."

"You'll just tease me about it."

"Probably. But at least that would pass the time."

He shook his head. "I thought after… our deal… I thought we were getting past this."

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Like you said- building trust. I thought we were bonding. Making friends."

"Do you usually make friends by wanking in front of people?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to talk about it."

"I'm just teasing, Daniel."

"Whatever. Eat your noisy chips."

Lucifer sat quietly for a few moments. Then he shifted in his seat to look at Dan. "Have I actually upset you?"

"You just… sometimes it's like you have no idea how people actually work. You say bad stuff about me all the time. Of course that upsets me."

Lucifer crossed his legs and leant back. "You do realise the irony of that statement?"

"Okay, maybe no idea is a bit harsh." Dan paused, looking Lucifer up and down. "Wait, are you holding right now?"

"Holding what?" he answered innocently. 

Dan nodded towards his crossed legs.

"Ah. Well. I'm still fine-tuning a few details about capacity and timing and range, and I may have miscalculated slightly. But don't get too excited. It's nothing I can't handle."

"You're playing at finding out how much you can hold?"

"I hardly think you're in any position to judge me for such behaviour."

"Hey, whatever you want to do in your own time is fine by me, but we're on the job here. We really don't want to put Chloe in danger because you're distracted by trying to give yourself a thrill."

"Now who's being insulting? I would never let my personal amusement get in the way of the Detective's safety." He shifted slightly again. "Although I think I may have misjudged the range."

"Range? What are you talking about?"

Lucifer gave Dan a stern look. "If I tell you, you have to understand that I'm placing you in a position of trust. This is something that is only known by a very select few."

"It's hard to take you seriously when you keep wiggling like that."

"I'm not wiggling, I'm just- adjusting to a more comfortable seat."

"Right."

Lucifer turned back to the screens. They weren't showing anything interesting- just the exits to the hotel, and there wasn't much foot traffic at this time of night.

"So you're not going to tell me then," Dan said after a quiet minute. 

"It's not like you'd believe me anyway. Let's talk about something else."

"Wanna keep your mind off your full bladder?"

"Right now I'm more concerned with keeping your mind off it."

"Touche. Alright. So that lawyer who turned up the other day- you know her, right?"

"I'm sure there were many lawyers present at various points in the last week," Lucifer said evasively.

"Yeah, but this one stands out. Tough. Kinda mean. Super hot, with legs that-"

"Daniel, I'm begging you not to finish that sentence. If you're lucky, you'll never have to see her again, but if you do, take my advice and run away as fast and as far you can."

"So she's bad news, then?"

"She's a catastrophe of apocalyptic proportions waiting to happen. It would be a terrible shame if you were to get caught up in it."

"Crap. Well, it wasn't like I was ever going to have a shot with her anyway. Way out of my league."

"Truer words than you know."

Dan shook his head, then reached into his backpack on the floor and pulled out a can of cola. He cracked it open and slowly poured some into a plastic cup.

Lucifer winced at the splashing sounds. "Is that really necessary?"

Dan chuckled and took a sip. "No, this is just payback for another derogatory comment."

"What do you mean? I was agreeing with you!"

"And who are you to say I couldn't get with a girl like that?"

"She's not some girl, Daniel, she's a literal Goddess, and believe me when I say you do not want to go there."

"So you just wanna keep her for yourself, is that it?"

"No, I most certainly do not!" he answered quickly, temper flaring. "She's dangerous. In a very Hell hath no fury, plagues and pestilence kind of way. And as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm coming to appreciate having you around and I'd rather avoid you being squashed like a bug under her very elegant heel."

Dan's lip twitched up in one corner. 

"I fail to see the humour here, Daniel," Lucifer said after a moment.

"No, it's nothing, it's just… you do like me."

He groaned. "This isn't helping my current situation."

"I thought you said you had it under control?"

"I thought I did. I do. It's getting uncomfortable, that's all."

"I'll keep away from Charlotte Richards. If you think it's that important, I trust you."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the auctioneer through Chloe's feed. Occasionally Lucifer shifted in his seat. But it was the strained look on his face that spoke more of his discomfort than anything else. He was peculiarly quiet. 

When he finally spoke, it was in a very small voice.

"I'm the Devil. I'm not subject to human bodily functions. Or at least, I never used to be. But I've recently discovered that I become physically vulnerable whenever I'm in close proximity to the Detective. I was telling the truth when I said I've never done it before." He inhaled deeply, and then held up a hand. "And before you start, I know you're not going to believe me, and there's nothing I can do to prove it to you right now, but it's the truth, so there you are. I thought we'd be far enough away from her in the van for it not to take effect, but clearly I was wrong, and now I'm paying for it."

Dan nodded slowly. "How long do you think you can hold out?"

"You believe me?"

"Lucifer, I can see you're not your normal self. Whether or not I believe you is beside the point. I'm not going to argue about it right now. So…"

"I honestly have no idea. Like I said, this is all new to me."

"How does it compare to when we… you know."

"I will never understand how you humans can get so embarrassed about things that you find enjoyable. Just say it."

"How does it compare to when I watched you piss and totally got off on it?"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? I'm currently somewhere more urgent than the first time, but not as urgent as the second."

"Wait, the first time you said you were ready to burst."

"And so I thought. But it seems I underestimated myself. The second time was much worse."

"Shit. Well, if it's that bad you're going to have to do something about it sooner or later."

"Can I vote later?"

"Suit yourself. Just let me know when you change your mind."

"What, so you can pull your todger out again?"

"No, dude. Not while we're on duty. So we can do something about it before you piss all over the floor."

"Right. That would be a whole different kind of party," he smirked.

"Good to see you got your sense of humour back."

"Why, would you like that too?"

"I don't think now is an appropriate time to talk about what I like."

"Perhaps not."

They both went quiet again. After a while, Lucifer's hips started rocking, very subtly, but Dan noticed. He also noticed the rosy blush on Lucifer's cheeks, and the tightness in his jaw, and the extreme effort he was obviously exerting to try and restrain himself. It shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Dan tried to ignore it, to think about other things, but there was some kind of pull- a magnetism that drew his thoughts and his eyes in the direction of Lucifer's need.

He reached back into his bag and this time retrieved a large, plastic sports bottle and set it down beside the computer keyboard. 

Lucifer eyed it, suspiciously. "What's that for?"

"Your little problem. You might as well get it over with, and then we can both stop being distracted."

"What exactly are you expecting me to do with it?"

Dan's heart started pounding. He couldn't stop picturing it. Was Lucifer being deliberately obtuse on purpose, just to turn him on? "You um, fill it up."

"You want me to take a leak in the bottle you usually drink from?"

"It's the biggest thing I got. Plus, it completely seals so we can put the cap back on, stuff it away in my bag and forget it."

"Until you get home."

"Is that a problem?"

Lucifer smirked. "I'm curious what you're going to do with it when you get there."

"I'm trying not to think about that part right now."

"It might be wise for me to do the same. Well, I suppose if needs must…" He picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid. It had a wide opening, so he wouldn't have to worry too much about aiming. "So I just… point and go?"

"Yeah. And can you please get on with it?"

"I'm the one who's desperate here."

"I know. I see you all tense and wriggly."

"You are getting turned on again."

"I'm trying really hard not to be."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Badly. Would you just hurry up and pee before I get a really inconvenient boner?"

Lucifer nodded once, unzipped his trousers and placed the very tip of his cock on the lip of the bottle. He was visibly trembling now.

"Move forward to the edge of your seat," Dan advised. "You want to keep the bottle as upright as you can so it doesn't spill."

"Right," Lucifer said, inching forward. "Hang on, what if I can't stop and it overflows?"

"That's a one litre bottle. Even if your bladder is above average, it should still be plenty."

"Right."

Dan turned his chair and politely looked the other way. He waited, but there was no sound. "You okay?" he asked after a minute.

"I don't know why, but my bladder is still shy. The only part of me that is. Bloody typical." There was a heavy sigh. 

"It's okay. You can relax. It's safe to go now."

Still nothing.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind turning back around? Only I might have more success with you watching me."

"Seriously?"

"Granting desires is what I do. It's easier when it feels more like a performance. I don't have to think about…" his voice went quiet. 

Dan turned back. "About?"

"Being vulnerable."

Dan placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it gently. "Do me a favour," he said softly. "Take a deep breath, relax, and let me watch you take a nice, long piss into my bottle, so that when I get home tonight, I can strip off, jump in the shower, and make myself come while I pour it all over my body and think of you."

Lucifer moaned, and a small trickling sound echoed around them.

"That's it," Dan said encouragingly. "That's real good. So sexy."

"Still fighting off that boner?" Lucifer breathed.

"I'm just gonna deal with the inconvenience."

The trickle gained in strength, and the level in the bottle began to rise. Dan swallowed a groan. The piss was almost entirely clear, with just enough scent to prove what it was. It slowed and he thought it would end too soon, but then it kept trickling until it reached less than two inches from the top of the bottle.

Lucifer sighed and pulled at his cock, squeezing out every last drop, and held up the bottle. "Well that was a lot of effort. Perhaps next time you should just screw it out of me."

Dan stared. "Next… hng."

"Well, you did ask for a favour. Do you have any objections to continuing this little game of ours?" He offered Dan the bottle as he spoke, and Dan took it.

It was very warm.

He screwed the cap back on tightly and considered the question. "And that's something you'd be interested in?"

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't." Lucifer tucked himself away.

Dan exhaled slowly, trying to get the blazing fire in his pants to calm down enough so that he could think. "A part of me says yes. A very specific part. But… I haven't dated anyone since Chloe, and-"

"Hold on, when did we get to dating?"

Dan remembered who he was talking to. "No, see when I said dating, I was just using it as a euphemism for sex. We're still talking about sex."

"Phew. I mean, not that there's anything about you specifically, but I don't exactly do dating, as a general rule."

"Good to know. But going back to the question, there hasn't been anyone since Chloe. And, I dunno, maybe it would be good to… get back in the saddle."

"Especially with me. I can promise you a very pleasurable experience."

"So I hear. But we still have to work together. And I'm sure you can keep that stuff separate, but it's not so easy for me. And… aren't you kind of into Chloe?"

"She's made it quite clear on several occasions that she's not interested in me that way."

"So you have thought about it."

"Like I said, I don't do dating. Still… it's complicated. She's different. She doesn't treat me like everyone else does. And she affects me strangely."

"That vulnerability thing?"

"Maybe sometime when we're not on a case, and far enough out of range, you can try shooting me yourself. Although it didn't turn out well last time I tried to prove it that way."

"It's not that I don't want to believe you, it's just-"

"No, I quite understand. And let's be honest, if you did, you'd probably run away screaming. That's what always happens."

"Always?"

"I have yet to meet a single human that has accepted the truth of who I am and wanted to remain anywhere near me."

"Is that why you don't date?"

"Perhaps."

"Okay, so what if I hypothetically believe you?"

"What does that mean?"

"That maybe I start taking you more seriously. Accept that this is your truth, and you're not just doing it for a joke or to take advantage of people."

"Ugh. You sound like my therapist. She thinks it's all a bloody metaphor too."

"What if I start acting as if it were true?"

"You mean by running away in terror?"

"Believe me, if I thought you were the monster I was brought up to believe in, I probably would. But that's not what you claim to be, is it?"

"Isn't that just another form of deception though? Like you're just playing along?"

"Look, I know I screwed up. I'm trying to be a better person. I don't want to just be another guy who takes advantage of you for fun."

"I get my share of the fun too."

"Yeah, but… it still sounds kinda lonely."

"Of course, if you really want evidence, you're holding a bottle full of it."

"How is that supposed to prove anything?"

"Take it to Miss Lopez. She can analyse it for DNA or whatever."

"It's actually hard to get a decent sample from urine."

"You're only saying that because you want to keep it for yourself."

"And it wouldn't be a clean sample, because I drank from the bottle earlier."

"Are you really going to pour it all over yourself?"

"I'm seriously considering it." He looked one last time at the contents and then tucked it back in his bag. "You know, you didn't have any objections to me just playing along when you said you'd never peed before."

"In that particular scenario, the outcome was more urgent than a moral discussion."

"Okay, how about this. Rather than pretending I believe you flat out, how about I suspend my disbelief and try to consider that it might be plausible."

"It's an interesting proposition. I wonder how long you'll be able to keep it up."

Dan chuckled. "If you're as good as you're rumoured to be, probably not that long."

"Oh, but that's the thing, Daniel. I'm good enough to keep things going for as long as I want. I know exactly how far I can push people before they break. I could drag out your pleasure for hours, bring you to climax and then do it all over again. I am the Devil, after all. I've been doing it since the garden of Eden."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I mean, yes please. Let's keep playing our little game."

"See? You're over it already."

"Over what?"

"Suspending your disbelief. If you thought there was any plausible way I was actually who I said I was, you'd never have sex with me."

"Or maybe I like the idea of someone with that much experience. If there's any plausible chance you're as good as you say you are?"

"Do I need to remind you of how hard I made you come without even touching you?"

Dan felt a twist of arousal deep in his gut. "Okay, you win, now I have to know."

Lucifer leaned closer, tilting his head to one side, but at the last moment he drew back. "Not while we're on duty."

Dan blew out his frustration. "You are such a total ass."

"You still want to shag me rotten though."

"I really do. But for now, can we get back to focussing on work?"

"Very well. We can discuss our plans later on. Here's the number of my new cellphone. Give me a call when you've finished masturbating about me."


	4. In the shower

Lucifer was entertaining when his phone rang. He didn't recognise the number, but picked up anyway. "Good evening," he purred.

"Lucifer? Hi. It's Dan."

"Hello Daniel. Are you wet?"

"What, no small talk?"

"I've got company. Thought I might get straight to the point."

"I can call back later, if I'm interrupting…"

"No, it's quite all right. I can multitask. Besides, I want to hear all about the fun you've had."

"Okay. Right. So yeah. I'm soaked."

"Your voice sounds echoey. Are you still in the shower?"

"Yeah. I haven't even got cleaned up yet."

"Oh, Daniel, you are naughty. So tell me, was it as good as you hoped?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I actually put it in a pan of hot water to warm up first. Took a bit longer, but it was worth it. I'm now slouched in the corner of the shower, covered in your piss and my own cum."

Lucifer groaned. 

"Are you… with someone?"

"Naturally. I did say I had company. My evening's just getting started. However, if you still want to chat I'm sure they could keep each other company for a bit." He kissed both partners, excused himself and slipped into his robe as he walked to the bar.

"Shit. I'm not just interrupting, I'm interrupting a threesome."

"It's just a regular Friday night."

"Yeah, don't gloat, it's not attractive."

"Everything's attractive on me."

"Shut up."

"Says the man who just came all over himself thinking about me."

"You told me to call you."

"I did. Why did I do that?"

"Because you want to have sex with me. With a full bladder."

"Just testing." He stroked himself with a sigh. "The difficulty is, it only fills up when the Detective's nearby. So we'll need to arrange something during the working day."

"Could be awkward. Wait, if it fills up when she's around, what happens if she goes out of range before you empty out? Do you still need to go, or does it kind of fade away?"

"That's an interesting question. It almost sounds like you believe me."

"Like I said, open mind."

"Very well. But yes, I've found if I get far enough away, the need subsides. Which has proven to be rather useful. Until today, when I miscalculated."

"Okay. I guess that makes it more difficult. Otherwise we could have snuck off at the end of the day or something."

"We might just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself. I haven't yet found anywhere in the new building that would be suitable for what we have in mind."

"At least, not anywhere that's safe from interruptions."

"Which is not something you'd be interested in?"

"Not for this, no. It's too personal."

"I concur. I think that for now, at least, I'd rather keep it just between the two of us."

"I, uh… I appreciate that." 

"In the meantime, would you mind continuing to accompany me when the need arises?"

"You want me keep coming to the bathroom with you? And your shy bladder?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"It's unusual for guys, but not a problem, no. Can I ask why?"

Lucifer told himself that technically he was asking for a favour, and Daniel's request for a reason was a way to repay it, so it required honesty. "I still haven't been on my own yet. I'm not sure I want to. It's a new experience, which I'm obviously enjoying, but the significance of it is something I prefer not to think about."

"You mean being vulnerable?"

"Yes."

There was a moment when Lucifer felt like something passed between them, something he couldn't name. But then a loud moan from the bedroom drew his attention. "I should get back to my guests."

"Yeah, sure. And I should clean up. I'll… um… I'll see you at work."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"Goodnight. Enjoy your threesome."

"Oh, I intend to. Get some sleep."

"Sure. Once I'm clean. Night."

"Night." He stared at his phone and waited for it to cut off. It didn't. He gave his cock another stroke, moaning quietly, and hoped that Dan would hear him. Then he tapped the button. "Sorry about that ladies. Friend from work. I'm back now, and all yours."

It was good to forget about vulnerability for a while.

***

Another week passed. Lucifer managed to regulate his bladder by going out for lunch each day. Sometimes he would bring something back to share with Chloe, just so she didn't think he was avoiding her, but he realised he was going to have to come up with a better solution long term.

He had to get used to using the bathroom.

But he didn't want to. If he gave in, it was like admitting that this was what his life was going to be like from now on. Subject to the needs of his body, weak and human. It was unthinkable. What if he started getting ill? What if he aged? 

So he did the only thing he could think of, and pushed those fears to the back of his mind. It wasn't something he could talk to Linda about anyway. She would never believe it. He forced himself to wait as often as he could, practising control, and took his own car whenever possible, and only had to call on Dan three times to take him to the men's room.

The first time, Dan explained the etiquette of how to behave, and the expected lack of interaction while Lucifer faced the urinal and waited for it to begin. When it was clear the shyness was persistent, Dan shook his head and stood next to him, unzipped his own jeans and made a show of emptying his own bladder. It seemed to have the desired effect. 

The second time, someone else was already in there, but he followed Dan's lead and took his place wordlessly, and stood there as if nothing was awry. He couldn't start until the other man left, and Dan came and stood beside him. 

The third time, Dan just went with him straight away, and Lucifer felt like he might actually be able to cope with doing it on a semi-regular basis. 

***

Dan was feeling better about himself than he had in a long while. He still had mixed feelings about all that was going on with Lucifer, but he was focussing on the good ones. So when he found a package delivered to his door for a neighbour in the apartment above, he went upstairs to pass it on.

He thought he caught a sniff of something in the hallway, and was glad this wasn't his floor. But when he handed over the package, the old woman started complaining about how people couldn't read, and then about the heat, and then about the terrible smell that had been getting worse the last three days.

Dan's nostrils flared. "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"That one across there. But they won't answer the door. Believe me, I've tried."

He thanked her for her time, and promised to look into it. No one answered as he knocked, and as he waited, just to be sure, he realised he knew that smell.

He called it in.

Ella arrived shortly after the first responders, and quickly declared foul play. Lucifer and Chloe joined them soon after. Lucifer already had a distinctive bounce in his step, and Dan pulled him aside.

"Are you holding again?" he hissed.

"When I heard there was a case in your apartment building, I grabbed a few bottles of water. It seemed like a good opportunity."

"Lucifer, a dead body is not an opportunity."

"We're hardly going to encounter many other options in our line of work. Besides, it's not like we killed the poor soul just so we could screw."

"I know, it's just… I dunno."

"Look at all these doors, Daniel. It's going to take ages to question them all thoroughly. Should give you plenty of time to think about it, and me plenty of time to fill the tank in case you find yourself agreeable before we're done."

They worked their way down one side of the hallway, and were about to start up the other side when Lucifer pulled Dan aside again. "I need you to make a decision one way or the other. Matters are getting quite urgent, and if you still have reservations, I'm going to need to take a walk."

Dan looked him up and down. He was swaying on the balls of his feet, jaw clenched and hands fisted in his pockets. As soon as Dan really looked, it was obvious. Lucifer was bursting. He was just hiding it very well.

Dan's reservations crumbled under a wave of arousal. It wasn't like it would make any difference to the dead guy now, right? He was already gone. And Dan's apartment was so close, they might not get another chance like this.

He found himself nodding. "What are we going to tell Chloe?"

"That I've agreed to help you with something in your apartment while we're here, but it shouldn't take too long. An hour, possibly, by the time we've made ourselves presentable afterwards."

"She's gonna ask what kind of something you're helping with."

Lucifer grinned. "Something to do with plumbing. You need me to hold something while you do a thing, and I don't really understand it but apparently it's a two man job."

"I suppose that could all be considered… technically true, but misleading. If you're comfortable with that."

"I won't be comfortable with anything until I've emptied my bladder. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Dan went downstairs as quickly as he could without appearing to hurry, and ran around the flat picking up stray clothes and shoving them in the hamper. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do, because Lucifer came straight in. As soon as he'd shut the door, he was jumping from foot to foot and grabbing at his crotch. He was breathing hard, too.

"Bloody Hell! Ugh, you have no idea how hard it was to resist out there, under constant scrutiny." 

Dan palmed the front of his jeans. "Fuck, you look so hot and desperate. Come with me. Let me help get those clothes off before you ruin them."

Lucifer let him take his jacket, while he slipped off his shoes, and then followed him to the bedroom. He had to keep holding his dick while Dan unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt, and then swapped hands to get his arms out of the sleeves. Dan was biting his lip as he reached for Lucifer's belt, sliding it out and tossing it on the bed with the rest of the clothes, and with a lot of hopping about they got him out of his trousers and down to his underwear.

"You should get naked too," Lucifer said, "just in case of any splashes. It would be suspicious if you came back wearing different clothes."

"Right." Dan was pretty sure he'd never stripped so fast in his life. His cock was bulging in his boxer briefs. "Bathroom? I figure the shower would be the best place."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Don't I at least get a kiss first?"

"I thought you were in a hurry."

"Well, yes, but a little bit of mood-setting wouldn't go amiss."

Dan licked his lips again, and stepped closer, taking Lucifer's face on both hands. He was planning on a gentle brush of lips, but when he got there his passion got the better of him. Lucifer grabbed his neck and responded in kind, moaning into his mouth, tongues rolling over each other as their bodies touched. He moved his hand out the way and pulled their hips together. It was meant to be hungry and exciting, but it left him dancing once more. A sudden burst of desperation made him gasp and he couldn't stop a small burst from escaping. He went to pull back before it soaked through his boxers, but Dan had already noticed and seized his ass, rubbing himself against it. It only added more pressure to his bladder.

"On second thoughts, maybe going straight in is a good idea after all. There's lube and condoms in my trouser pocket."

Dan nodded and went to grab them while Lucifer started hopping clutching again. Dan pointed to the bathroom and kicked off his underwear. He froze when Lucifer turned around.

Two huge scars marked the back of his shoulders, white and red and full of angry ripples. Dan couldn't imagine what would cause an injury like that, but he knew it had to have been horrific on every level.

"Lucifer," he said softly, "what happened to you?"

"What?" Lucifer replied lightly.

"Your scars…"

"Oh. Them. Short version, that's where I had my wings cut off. Will you hurry up?"

Dan swallowed. People didn't have wings. Angels had wings. Or maybe fallen angels. Of course there had to be some other explanation, but the shape and the placement… if someone did have wings, and cut them off, that's exactly what the scars would look like. 

He had promised to keep an open mind. 

He might be about to have sex with the actual Devil. Who was currently unable to stand up straight because he was too busy tightly crossing his legs, and looking impossibly sexy doing it.

He rolled on the condom.

Lucifer started looking around the bathroom. "Is that mirror stuck to the wall?"

Dan grinned, back in the moment, and grabbed it off the hook above the sink. "I like your thinking." He set it up in the corner of the shower cubicle and stepped out to judge the angle and went back to make a minor adjustment. 

Lucifer stepped just inside the shower, took a deep breath and leaned forward to place his hands on the walls, his hips swaying and circling. "Fortunately for both of us, I don't need a lot in the way of preparation, so you should be able to dive straight in. I'm going to keep holding as much I can, see if I can make you work for it."

"Right," Dan said, and helped him out of his underwear. That ass looked perfect, round and inviting. "Let me just give you a little of this-" he swiped slippery fingers over and around Lucifer's hole, dipping inside and finding little resistance. Then he squeezed some more lube over himself and stood close behind him. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror, and Dan carefully pushed his way in.

Lucifer growled out an incoherent expletive and Dan paused. "Sorry! Should I back off?"

He groaned but shook his head. "Just need a moment. Forgot about the vulnerability. Does it always burn like that?"

"Only when you rush into it. I should slow down."

"It's fine. Believe me, I've had much worse."

Dan's eyes couldn't help but flick across the scars. Yeah. Much worse. Still, he moved carefully. "How's that?"

"Marvelous. Now would you stop messing about and actually _fuck_ me before I waste all this lovely piss?"

He took hold of Lucifer's hips, pulled back a little and then pushed in hard. There was a splash, and the shower tray was dotted with pale yellow.

"I thought you were gonna make me work for it?"

"That was just a little over spill; I'm positively brimming. Keep going."

Dan took another breath and tried again. Lucifer groaned but held on. Fuck. It felt amazing. It had been too long, and he needed this, but it was more than that. This was a private fantasy he'd never shared with anyone, and here was Lucifer, of all people practically begging for it. He felt free, accepted on a deeper level than he'd ever felt before. Like he could follow wherever his desires led, without fear of judgement. 

Right now, he really wanted to make the Devil piss himself. He gave a few more slow, deep thrusts, that had Lucifer rising up on his toes, and had to pause so he could fight off the urge to come straight away. 

Lucifer looked back over his shoulder. "Problem?"

"Mm-mm," he replied through thought lips. "If you can hold on, so can I."

"Oh, Daniel. It's going to be incredible when you force it all out of me. When I'm in full flow, then you can come."

Dan pushed in again with a grunt. "How long can you last before I make you spill everywhere?"

"Ten minutes, if I'm lucky. Long enough to make sure you properly enjoy it."

With the goal set, Dan focused on pacing himself and enjoying the moment. He let one hand explore up the length of Lucifer's body, feeling it tremble under him. He avoided the scars, not wanting to touch without permission. He went deep and steady, sometimes catching Lucifer's eyes in the mirror, but mostly watching him pull strained faces as he struggled to hold it all in.

Until he couldn't. It was a slightly longer splatter this time, and Dan saw it in the mirror when it sprayed out. He reached round and felt the firm bulge of his bladder, pressing gently. Lucifer whined but held on. Dan reached lower and felt his cock. It was mostly flaccid, but hardened some under his touch. The tip was wet with tiny drips of leaking pee.

Dan gripped Lucifer's shoulder and increased the pace. He felt the wetness spill over his hand, and forced himself to pause, giving Lucifer a chance to get it back under control- which he did, after letting loose a litany of strangled curses. Dan teased him after that. Several sharp quick thrusts until he almost lost it, then another pause to catch breath, both of them fighting different kinds of release, and then repeating over and over. 

Another spill, another pause. Feeling it running over his fingers, Dan didn't want to fight it anymore. Lucifer barely managed to stop. Dan nudged his feet apart even wider, which got him a delicious moan, and started pumping fast and hard. The sounds of skin slapping mixed with Dan's grunting and Lucifer's desperate cries. They locked eyes in the mirror, and Dan saw the moment he surrendered, knotted brows rising, mouth going slack. He felt Lucifer's cock twitch and let go in his hand, felt the hot wetness spray through his fingers, and watched it all come gushing out. His whole body strung tight like a bow, he gave one last burst of speed and found his own release. It shook him right from his core, quivering and pulsing while Lucifer kept pissing, wave after wave until they were both empty.

They stood there, gasping, utterly wrecked. Dan held on to Lucifer for fear he might fall over if he let go. His head was spinning. 

Lucifer swayed beneath him, and Dan grabbed at the cubicle and caught him round the waist before he fell. "I got you. I'm gonna pull out so we can both collapse, okay?"

Lucifer hummed, and Dan lowered him down carefully. Most of the urine had disappeared down the drain, but he still ended up sitting in a small puddle. He was in a very similar position to how he pictured Dan in that phone call- slumped against one wall, legs bent in front of him. 

Dan sat down just outside, leaning against the glass and smiling across at him. "You looked so wrecked, man," he noted as he pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash.

"You look worse," Lucifer replied.

Dan's head tilted. "Wait, are you…"

Lucifer followed his gaze down. "Oh. Yes. Now that I've stopped torturing it, it stands at full attention. Happened in the parking lot too."

"You really do like it, don't you?" His grin broadened.

"It might be because my body gets the signals mixed up. Or perhaps I'm developing my own fetish. Of course it could also have something to do with having just been thoroughly shagged."

Dan shifted and moved closer, leaning in to give Lucifer that tender kiss he'd failed at earlier. He wanted to show how much it meant to him, how grateful he was for giving him this. He let his lips travel down Lucifer's throat, and then over his chest.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Lucifer said. 

"I know," he replied between kisses. "But I want to. You've just helped me live out one of my favourite secret fantasies, one I thought would never come true." He gently guided Lucifer's legs out the way and licked a wide stripe up his cock. "This is the least I can do to repay you."

"One of?" Lucifer smiled, shivering as Dan took his cock in his mouth. "You'll have to tell me some of the others. Later. When your mouth is less busy. Hmmm."

Dan explored with his tongue, gathering up the last droplets that still clung to the head, and sucked eagerly. The angle of his back was awkward, but right now he didn't care. He had forgotten how much he liked it- the taste, the fullness of it in his mouth, the moans he drew from his partner. All of his previous encounters with men had been brief- one night stands and stolen moments of passion. He knew Lucifer didn't do dating, but friends with benefits might be on the table for a while, and he liked that idea a lot. He wanted to prove to Lucifer how good he could be. 

"Well," Lucifer sighed. "That's a nice surprise. I had no idea you'd be this talented." 

Dan moaned around his cock and smiled up at him. He pushed forward, taking it deeper into the back of his throat. Not too far- he was out of practice. Lucifer's fingers curled in his hair and his breathing quickened. Dan bobbed his head in time. It wasn't long before he felt Lucifer swell even larger, felt him tighten, and then his mouth was filling up with wonderful, salty come. He swallowed it down, both of them groaning, as more spilled out to take its place. Lucifer's orgasm went on and on, and Dan feasted greedily. When it finally abated, Dan released him, licking him clean, and sat up.

Lucifer caught his chin and turned it to face him. "Those fantasies you mentioned, tell me what you desire."

Dan felt a wash of contentment and trust wash over him. "I want to be filthy with piss. I want to watch you wriggle around in desperation until you can't hold it, and then I want you to go all over me. I want you to go inside me."

"Arse or mouth?"

"Both. But mostly ass."

Lucifer inhaled deeply.

"You'd let me do that? Piss inside your body?"

"I'd love you to do that."

Lucifer lowered his hand and his gaze. "You show remarkable trust in me."

"I know you won't take advantage. You've given me your trust too. What you did for me today was… well, it was a lot."

"It wasn't just for you. It helps me, too."

"You still feel fragile about it all, don't you?"

"I do."

"Well, if it helps, I promise to look after you. Whatever you need."

Lucifer considered. "Oddly enough, I think it does."

"Good. And in light of that, I think I should help you get all cleaned up so we can get back to work before anyone starts wondering."

"Right."

Dan stood first, and then took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

He wobbled. "Uh-oh. My legs don't work. That's new."

Dan wrapped an arm around his waist. "I got you. Hold onto me until it passes." He turned the shower head to the wall and switched on the water.

The wobbly feeling passed quickly, but Lucifer kept holding on anyway. It felt good. Dan cleaned him off and then saw to himself, grinning that stupid grin all the while. Lucifer couldn't help smiling back.

It must have been something to with angelic endorphins on a reduced metabolism.


	5. On a date (but not an actual date-date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer invites Dan over to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: we get lots of water sports in this chapter. Like, piss everywhere.

It was the weekend. Lucifer had decided he wasn't going to leave anything to chance anymore; if he wanted to fulfil Dan's fantasies he had to make it happen. So he made arrangements. It was easier now that Maze and the Detective had formed a kind of friendship, it didn't take much persuasion to get them to come to LUX for a night out. He started drinking as soon as they arrived. Daniel was due an hour later- not long enough to get properly desperate, but he intended to make an evening of it this time. They could get to know each other without the rush, without the urgency.

It wasn't a date. Lucifer didn't do dates. But he did do seduction, and he wanted to make Dan feel special as a reward for all the times he'd helped.

Unfortunately, the Penthouse was too far away from the club, but he had set up a special apartment on the second floor. There was a sound system, bar and kitchen area, a table for dinner and a sofa on which to relax with a drink, and also a sex sling and a tiled floor. He'd set up the bed with suitable and discreet mattress protection in case they wanted to make use of it, and the ensuite had a wet room floor. Maze could keep the party going with the Detective for hours, so if he kept himself topped up, they could have all kinds of fun.

He'd chosen to focus on beer for the evening, for an increased diuretic effect. And because Dan liked beer. He downed his first bottle of the stuff and went to say hello to the ladies, and got through another two at a more steady pace while he waited for Daniel. It was nice to spend time with the Detective outside of work, and there was a chance it might work better if he was physically closer, too.

He could feel the perfect amount of pressure by the time his not-date arrived, not too strong, but enough to know about it. He said he would leave them to their girls' night, he was "going to do lads' things with Dan."

“Lads' things” consisted of getting into the elevator and pulling him in close for one of his most seductive kisses. It worked, Dan was melting in his arms with a breathless whimper. He looked confused when the lift stopped much earlier than expected, but his face lit up when he saw the apartment. 

"Lucifer, man, this is awesome."

Lucifer gave a smug smile and went to open another two bottles of beer. He passed one to Dan, enjoying the warm, tense feeling in his groin. "Are you hungry? There's some cold snacks in the fridge, or I can order in."

"I already had dinner, but if we're not in any hurry, I wouldn't mind a little something. Surprise me."

Lucifer gestured for him to sit at the table and presented him with a tray of sushi rolls. He sat opposite and they both nibbled as they talked. 

"No rush tonight then, huh?"

"Not as yet. I thought it was time I gave you the full Devil treatment."

Dan regarded him as he bit into a roll. "I've been thinking, you know. Trying to keep an open mind. I used to think it was all part of the act, but now I'm not so sure."

"Go on."

"The way you talk about all that stuff. Like it's just how it is for you. You're cocky, and narcissistic, but you're not a phoney. It's real to you."

"That's because it _is_ all real. Not just for me, for everyone. You lot just don't know it yet."

"See that- that right there. Talking about everyone else as though they're lesser beings."

"But you are lesser beings. You're squishy and easily damaged. You're weak and short-lived. But Daniel, it doesn't matter, because you're also bloody marvellous. The things humans come up with. The technology, the music, the many, many ways you have to bring each other pleasure. It's astonishing how much you manage to accomplish with the time you have."

"So you've really been around since… what, the dawn of time?"

Lucifer leant back, his face wistful. "I saw the earth when it was new. I lit up the heavens." He scoffed. "A lot of things have changed since then."

"Like having your wings cut off."

"That's actually a very recent event, comparatively. I moved here to LA about five years ago, and I decided I wanted to stay. Removing my wings was my way of telling Dad I wasn't going back to Hell anymore. That I was done with it." He shifted in his seat. "But I don't want to talk about that tonight. Tonight is just about the two of us, having fun together. Indulging in sensuality and hedonism."

"Right," Dan said, licking a finger. "Just fun. That's all."

"Precisely."

"You don't have to hide it, you know. If you feel the urge to wiggle, or grab your dick or whatever, I wanna see it. There's no one here but us."

Lucifer smiled and squirmed in his seat. "I'm not quite at the dick-grabbing stage yet, but I'm working on it."

"Keep drinking then."

"The same applies to you. I don't want you to hide your desires. I want to see your arousal."

"I'm working on it," Dan echoed, a glint in his eye.

They nibbled quietly for a while, both sipping at their beers, Lucifer shifting every so often.

"Thank you for the present, by the way," Dan said finally, with a light blush.

"I was worried you might be offended."

"Why, because of what you used to call me? At first I thought it might be a joke, but then I realised the practicality of it."

"I wasn't sure if it was part of your usual routine, but considering what we plan to do, I thought it better to be safe than sorry. Wouldn't want to spoil the moment by washing out anything untoward."

Dan chuckled. "Well, we should be safe on that front. Thanks to your gift, I'm clean as a whistle."

"Jolly good. I've got something else for you, if your appetite is sated."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, considering you said you haven't been with anyone since the Detective, and she said you never cheated, I imagine it's been a long time since you've been with another man."

"True," Dan admitted.

"And having now experienced the discomfort it can cause, I was concerned that you were out of practice and if we do end up in a hurry, I might unintentionally hurt you. So…" he went and picked up a black gift box from the bar. He sat down and pushed it across the table towards Dan.

Dan smiled. "You're spoiling me." He slowly pulled the ribbon and opened the lid. Then he laughed. "I'm sensing a theme to my presents. Stuff to shove up my ass."

"Have I got it wrong?"

"No. No, not at all. You got it right. It's very thoughtful of you, actually." He picked it up and examined it from all angles. It was straight and tapered, an inch and a half at its widest point, but then narrowing again slightly before the flat base so that it would stretch without slipping out. "I don't suppose you'd like to help me get it in?"

Lucifer grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask. If you'd like to get yourself comfortable on the sofa…"

Dan stood. "Do I get a kiss first?"

Lucifer put a hand on his waist, and another on his cheek, and pulled their bodies together. It felt pleasant, right. Something happened when their lips touched. His chest tightened and he couldn't get enough air. He pulled back quickly.

"Everything okay?" Dan asked.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Just an unexpected sensation. It’s passed already.”

“What kind of sensation?” he frowned.

“It sort of-” he made a clenching gesture with one hand. “It wasn’t entirely unpleasant.”

“Okay, well, if it happens again, or if it gets worse, let me know, all right? I don’t want you passing out on me or anything.”

“I’m fine. Apologies for the interruption.” Lucifer cupped Dan’s face again. “Shall we?”

Dan hummed approval and leaned in. Lucifer still felt something, but it was warm as well as tight, and he could breathe more easily now so he decided he didn’t need to mention it. It was more like a new form of arousal than a kind of pain.

When they finally came up for air, they were both grinning. Lucifer picked up the present and guided Dan over to the sofa. He kissed him once more for good measure, and then unfastened and tugged down his jeans. “Turn away from me so I can reach you.”

Dan knelt on the seat, leaning his arms on the back, with his pants around his thighs. He expected to feel the push of the plug, but instead he felt lips moving over his ass cheeks, and then a hot, wet tongue cleaving him. He swore. Lucifer kept circling with tongue and fingertips, and gradually moved deeper inside. It was exquisite. He tensed, and then relaxed into it, letting himself be molded like putty. There was a moment of regret when he felt him move away to be replaced by silky smooth silicone, but the stretch felt good and it reminded him of what was to come. It would be worth it.

When the plug was fully seated, Lucifer pulled Dan’s underwear and jeans back up. “More beer?” he suggested. 

“Yeah, please.”

He stopped by the sink to give his face a quick clean, and came back with two more bottles, taking a seat next to Dan. They were both palming the front of their trousers, but for different reasons.

“So, how desperate do you want me?”

“How strong is it now?”

“It’s getting harder to sit still.”

“Then don’t.”

Lucifer’s hips moved left and right, and up and down. 

“Does it feel good doing that?”

“Yes, it does. It brings a margin of relief, while at the same time adding to my sense of arousal.”

“I’m so glad you like this part too,” Dan let go of himself to stroke Lucifer’s thigh. 

“I wanted us to have the chance to enjoy it together properly this time. Anticipation is a wonderful thing.” He swallowed another few mouthfuls of beer. Dan leaned in and kissed him again, until he hissed and jerked his hips suddenly.

“You’re getting closer.”

“I find it comes and goes. There are moments when I think I won’t last another minute without it all coming out, but then it passes. Those moments get closer together until they just don’t go away, and that’s when I usually come and find you.”

“But you’re not at that point yet tonight?”

“Not quite.”

“Okay. Would it be all right if I asked you a few questions while we wait?”

“So long as they’re in keeping with the mood.”

“That thing you did before, when you asked me about my fantasies. It was… it felt kinda funny. I mean, I didn’t mind, I wanted to tell you anyway, but… what is that? How do you do it?”

“You won’t like the answer.”

“I might surprise you.”

“I suppose you have so far. Promise you won’t run away?”

“I promise.”

“It’s one of my superpowers. I can draw out people’s desires. I’ve done it to you three times now, but people’s minds tend to go fuzzy about it after the event.”

Dan stared away as he thought. “You did. In the bathroom that first time, and then… your brother was there. Redemption.”

“You resisted, at first. Not many people can do that.”

“Wait, you vanished! How?”

“You’ll like that answer even less.”

“Try me.”

“We flew away.”

“I thought you lost your wings.”

“I did. My brother still has his, though. But now we’re at risk of spoiling the mood.”

“Sorry. It’s just…”

“You’re trying to think of alternate explanations, and finding it a bit of a stretch?”

“I’m a cop. I’m used to putting things together. Most of the time, the simplest explanation is most probable, but with you, that’s a huge leap to make. I want to believe you, but at the same time I don’t, if that makes any sense. It’s just a lot for my brain.”

“Well, perhaps it’s time to stop thinking with your brain, and start thinking with other parts. Would it help if I wriggled around in your lap and snogged you until you’re incapable of coherent thought?”

“That… would be awesome, yeah.”

Lucifer wasted no time in straddling his lap. Parting his legs had the pleasantly surprising effect of increasing his urgency, and he was soon pressing up and grinding against Dan, who squirmed back in search of friction. They kissed and kissed until all other thoughts were forgotten. Lucifer's movements were becoming more frantic. Then he whined suddenly and pulled back to pinch his crotch.

Dan bit his lip and watched him wrestle his need into submission. Soon. It would be soon. 

“You’re okay doing this without protection?” Dan asked softly, while Lucifer went back to kissing his neck and squirming.

“I’m immune to human diseases. Still, I use protection with all my partners for everyone’s peace of mind. It’s good practice. So you needn’t worry about me passing anything on, even if you don’t believe me.” 

“Right. So we’re all good then.”

“Very much so. Unless you’ve got anything you could pass on to me- as I might currently be more susceptible.”

“Me? No. All clear.”

“Lovely.”

Piece by piece, they uncovered skin, clothes piled carefully beside them on the couch. Dan took hold of Lucifer's cock when he whined again, feeling a tiny dribble leak out. It was half-hard, but that was to be expected. Conflicting needs sending conflicting signals. 

"Are you getting close?" he whispered in Lucifer's ear.

"Mmm," he whispered back, a half-moan. "I feel like I'm right on the edge."

Dan worked his hand, stroking until Lucifer stiffened a little more, but not enough for penetration.

“Well, that’s a first,” Lucifer said, looking down.

“It’s okay,” Dan said. “We’ll get you there. It just takes a bit more work under the circumstances.” He glanced over at the sling. The leather seat was shaped vaguely like a chair but hung like a hammock, complete with a padded square to support his head, and suspended by four chains to a frame above. “How about you put me in that thing, and I can use my talented mouth to get you where you need to be?”

Lucifer stood with a grin, grabbed him round the waist and lifted him over his shoulder like he was nothing. Dan shouted in surprise, but then laughed, and marvelled quietly at the ease with which Lucifer laid him in the sling. “You’re _really_ strong, aren’t you?” he noted.

“Try not to think about it too much,” Lucifer warned, “you know where such speculations are going to lead. Here,” he stood near Dan’s shoulder, and offered his cock. Dan eagerly turned his head to start sucking and pulling. Slowly but surely, Lucifer grew harder, even though he could hardly stand still. He alternated between bent knees and rising on his toes, sometimes one leg at a time, sometimes both together. The leather creaked and they both moaned. 

“Fuck, Daniel,” Lucifer gasped, as he lost control for a moment, the piss escaping before he could stop it. 

Dan moaned again and closed his throat, letting it spill out the side of his mouth. After a second or two, Lucifer managed to cut it off, and stepped back for a minute, stroking himself.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dan breathed. “Think you can give me just a bit more?”

Lucifer grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back, pushing back into his open mouth. It wasn’t so hard to let go now. He concentrated and let out a short spurt, and then another, but had to fight to stop the second time. 

Dan grinned as it poured out of his mouth and splashed on the floor.

“I’m saving the rest for your arse,” Lucifer said decisively.

“Awesome,” Dan agreed, lifting his legs and hooking them over the chains. Lucifer helped him get his knees into the stirrups, and then shortened the chains by his head so that he was in a more upright position. 

“I want to make sure you get the best view.”

“It’s appreciated.”

Dan rubbed his own cock while Lucifer slowly removed the plug and dropped it on the floor. He held Dan's hips to steady him as he took position between his legs. Making sure he was sufficiently lubed up, he waited for the nod, and then pushed in slowly. Dan’s face creased, and Lucifer paused, letting his body adjust to wider girth, and with a second nod slid all the way in.

For a moment, they just looked at each other, smiling. It was unlike anything Lucifer had felt before, such closeness, such intensity. He liked it a lot.

He tried moving, just a little, just gently. Dan made a very happy sound. Lucifer considered just fucking him like this for a while, but he wasn't sure if he might have another accidental leak, and he wanted to make it into an _event_ when he started. A few more rolls of his hips and he felt ready.

He let his hands slide from Dan's thighs, over his waist and his chest. Dan caught one of them in his own and brought it to his lips. "Good to go?"

Lucifer nodded, still watching his face. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Whoever you are, wherever you came from, you've taken the parts of me that felt dirty and wrong, and made them into something beautiful. I want to share this with you."

Lucifer's face softened with a deep sigh as he let go. He quickly flooded Dan's insides, but then caught himself, wanting to make it last. He couldn't quite stop, but he slowed as he pulled back and pushed in again, forcing the liquid out in a wide spray that splattered on the tiles. 

Dan swore, wide eyed, and squeezed Lucifer's hand hard enough to pinch. Lucifer whimpered, feeling weak and fragile but somehow still safe. Connected. As if even though the question of desire had already been answered, it still lingered expectantly between them.

He let out some more and forced himself to stop, taking a few more messy thrusts that had Dan grunting loudly.

"Fuck, Lucifer, I wanna see you go."

He slipped out and let it dribble over Dan's hard length, trickle over his belly, and then forced out a few strong spurts that reached up to his neck. Dan lifted his head to catch the last one in his mouth and spat it out again. Lucifer was still pissing as he shoved back inside.

He ran a hand through the mess on Dan's chest- the evidence of his own vulnerability, so willingly accepted- and then began to pump Dan’s wet cock. Dan writhed at the touch, at the increasing pressure inside. He reached for Lucifer’s face and their eyes met once more.

“Can you feel it?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah. It’s good. Warm. Fuck. So good.”

Lucifer leaned down and kissed him, his hips moving slowly even as he kept going, filling him up. It always felt good to be wanted, but this was different. Dan wanted all of him. It was too intense, neither of them were going to last long. It didn't matter. This was enough.

As the flow finally started to ease off, Lucifer stood back up and increased the pace. There was more splashing as the piss continued to leak out, the creaking of wet leather and the rattle of the chains mingling with sighs and groans of pleasure. He kept pumping Dan's cock in time with his thrusts, urging him ever closer. At last, with his face screwed up and muscles tightening, Dan called out Lucifer's name and came. It shot out of him in thick threads and fell over his chest. Lucifer wasn't far behind. He buried himself deep and spilled out his own orgasm with a wail. Weak and shaking, and breathing hard, he grabbed the nearest chain to steady himself. Dan sat up and caught him with welcoming arms, pulling him close as the sling swayed gently. 

"Shit, it's okay, I got you."

Lucifer scoffed lightly, resting his forehead on Dan's shoulder. "You seem to be saying that a lot lately. What have you done to me, Daniel? I'm not like this. I can be so much better."

"I don't know about that. Even like this, that was… epic." He lifted Lucifer's chin. "Thank you." Their lips brushed together with unexpected tenderness.

Lucifer hummed happily. "My chest is doing that strange clenching thing again."

Dan stroked his cheek. "Try not to think about it too much. It'll be fine."

"Bloody Hell, we made a lot of mess."

"Oh yeah," he grinned and squirmed, feeling some more wetness dribble out. "I'm pretty sure I'm not completely empty yet either. I should probably go deal with that."

"Would you prefer to see to it in private, or with company?"

"It's probably gonna be gross-"

"Worse than the mess we're already in?"

"Well, if you don't mind…"

Lucifer kissed him lightly again. "There's a wet room," he purred. "I can turn on the jets, and we can empty you out and clean up all at once. Then, if you like, we can keep drinking and go to bed."

"Sounds perfect."

***

After a very enjoyable shower, during which they both got to know each other's bodies a little better, they settled down between silky, golden sheets. Lucifer opened another couple of beers which they left half drunk on the bedside table. 

They were kissing again. Not the urgent, hungry kisses like on the sofa, but lazy and fond kisses, Lucifer draped over Dan's chest.

"I'd normally be gearing up for round two at this point," he admitted, "but for some reason this seems more than adequate for now."

"Maybe your vulnerability is affecting your libido, too."

"Oh, don't say that. It would be a miserable state of affairs."

"I'm not miserable. Are you?"

"Nope. Hold on, you're talking as if it's a real thing."

"I am, aren't I? Huh. I guess you must have sufficiently melted my brain."

Lucifer sighed. "Well, at least one of my superpowers is still working."

Dan chuckled. "Yup. That part is definitely working. And it certainly adds weight to the possibly-actual-Satan theory."

"And yet, here you are, in bed with the Devil. Just out of interest, why aren't you running away?"

"I've just been thoroughly fucked up the ass, I don't think I could run anywhere."

"Good, because I'm far too worn out to chase you."

Dan looked at him quietly for a moment. "You'd chase after me?"

"You make an excellent pillow," Lucifer replied, laying down his head.

"See? I can be useful in so many ways. Feel free to take a nap if you want. I could doze off like this for a bit. We've still got a few hours before closing right?"

"We have. Plenty of time."

***

When Lucifer woke up, it was with Dan's arms still wrapped around him, and his bladder once again close to full. He felt warm and peaceful. He lay there, gazing up at him, wondering. 

What would it be like if a mortal did believe him, and chose to stay? To have an actual human friend that he could talk to about all the stuff with Mum and Amenadiel? It might provide a unique perspective. 

And of course, the sex was rather enjoyable too. It had a different quality to it, a unique kind of intensity he'd never experienced before. Doctor Linda might be able to explain it. She was often right about the feelings, even when she couldn't accept the facts.

Dan stirred with a groan blinked at him. "Hey. Still here? What time is it?"

Lucifer pushed a firm cock against his thigh. "Time for round two, I believe. We've been asleep for a whole hour."

"You too? So the Devil does sleep."

Lucifer decided to take his belief at face value. It might be as close as he ever got to real acceptance. "I do. Not as much as you humans, but I still need down time. I get hungry too."

"But you don't normally use the bathroom."

"Celestial metabolism. My body is very efficient, so nothing is wasted. Unless a certain someone is in range to slow me down."

Dan cupped his face and traced a thumb over his stubble. "That must be weird. And kinda scary."

"Luckily I have a very kind friend who's been looking after me rather well. Speaking of which…" he pressed on Dan's thigh again.

"Hmm. You need me to take care of you now?"

"I thought I might take care of you, for a while." He started kissing and licking his neck, slowly working his way downward. 

Dan gasped but didn't speak, he wasn't even sure if he had another round in him yet, but if anyone could persuade him, it was Lucifer. Sooner than he expected, his body responded, twisting and undulating and hardening. But the feel of that hot, wet mouth around him, taking him deep and caressing him with tongue, risked making this another all too brief encounter. 

"Shit, Lucifer, slow down, man," he managed to get out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's all good. Too good."

"Do you trust me?"

Dan swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Then lie back and enjoy it. I'll stop before it gets too much."

"Okay." He curled his fingers into Lucifer's hair and let himself be enveloped in heat. It was glorious. He let thought drift away, and revelled in feeling. 

When he was starting to think he might actually be able to keep going all night without coming, Lucifer finally lifted his head. He crawled up over Dan's body, kissing all the way up his throat until their lips met again. "How would you like to have sex?" he asked, voice smooth as velvet. 

"Ungh. Very much,"Dan rasped. 

Lucifer smiled and tutted. "Obviously. I'm asking _how?_ Clearly you switch, and so do I, so… top or bottom?"

"Oh. Right. Um. Top. Please. If that's okay. I mean, I really like the idea of you riding me."

Lucifer grabbed the lube and quickly applied it as needed. "I like that idea too." 

He was prepared for the burn this time- he wanted it. He slid onto Dan slowly, carefully, thrilling in the new sensation and taking him right to the hilt. He let out a shuddering breath, and Dan moaned, and then they began to move together.

It was wonderful. At last, he was able to give his best, to show Dan just how incredible he could make him feel. He writhed, and tightened and released; he found just the right angles and rhythms and worked each one thoroughly before moving on to the next. He brought him up to giddying heights and then slowed, dragging it out as long as he could. He lost concentration for a moment when Dan grabbed his cock, overwhelmed by the intensity of it. There was that connection again, that ache under his ribcage. He wanted to come like this, to share that moment of bliss as one. He angled his hips, finding just the right position for maximum effect for both of them. Dan thrust up harder, like he knew, impaling him over and over. It put added pressure on Lucifer's bladder, which was even more arousing, and he knew he was so close. He just had to hold on until he was sure Dan was ready too.

With eyes locked, and desperate, heavy gasps, the moment arrived. Their voices rose, louder and higher, and with a final deep thrust they both fell over the edge into rapture. Hips ground to a halt as they both shuddered, Lucifer spilling white all over him, and Dan pulsing inside. It was perfect, even if Daniel did have an absurd orgasm face, and they were right there, together.

But as the moment faded, and they started to come down, Dan pressed up into him once more, and Lucifer had no resistance left. He let go again, pale yellow pouring out of him like a fountain. He was about to apologise, but Dan seemed more than pleased by the effect, moving his hands to apply more pressure from the outside. And it felt good in the afterglow, to be able to hold nothing back. There was no condemnation here, no shame, just a celebration of each other and their desires.

Lucifer surrendered and let it flow. It ran over Dan's body and down onto the satin sheets, staining them with a growing, dark circle. The hiss and the wet splatter seemed very loud over their hushed, deep breaths.

It ebbed, and then came to a stop. Dan spread his fingers through the mix of fluids and swore. Something lurched inside Lucifer's chest again and on a sudden impulse he leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. He kissed back with just as much passion, but then it gradually turned softer, more tender. When they parted, they looked at each other. Lucifer had no words for this feeling. He only knew that it was good and he wanted it to last forever.

Which was a problem, because he knew it couldn't. 

He blinked and looked at the mess. "We should clean up."

"Oh, right," Dan replied shortly. "Sure. Let's shower."

It felt different this time. Like they were both hiding from something. Which was ridiculous, because after the intimacy of the evening's events, what could there possibly be to be ashamed of? Except perhaps that feeling, which neither of them mentioned, that kept trying to creep back whenever their fingers brushed together, whenever their skin touched or their eyes met. It was like lightning.

They came out of the bathroom wrapped in towels, and Lucifer looked at the state of the bed. "Well, I don't think I want to be returning there, tonight."

Dan nodded quietly. "Sure, I'll get my clothes."

Lucifer caught his fingers as he stepped away. "There's nothing to stop us going upstairs. My bed in the penthouse is still perfectly clean and dry."

Dan looked down at their joined hands, then up at Lucifer's face, and then down again. "You know what, I should probably go. I… I should just go." He pulled away and went to the next room.

Lucifer followed and watched him as he got dressed. "So, there it is. Running away at last."

"I'm not-" he broke off, fighting his way into his shirt. "This isn't running away. More like… a strategic retreat."

"So you actually believe me, now? Can't stomach a night with the real Beelzebub, is that it?"

"That's not- I mean, I don't _not_ believe you. But that doesn't make a difference, does it?"

"A difference to what?"

"Look, if I go upstairs with you, I'm going to keep having the best night of my life, just like everyone else who goes up there. And I don't think I can deal with being just another notch in the bedpost right now. Not after…" he trailed off, gesturing towards the sling and the mess underneath it. Then he looked away and bent to put on his shoes.

Lucifer took a step closer. “It’s not like that. Not with you. You’re different.”

“Am I? Look, Lucifer,” he paused, the name heavy in his throat. _”Lucifer,_ I don’t judge you for who you are or how you choose to live your life. But this isn’t about you. You’re amazing. More than amazing, and you made me feel fucking fantastic. But you’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t date, and I just… it’s a self-preservation thing. I’m sorry.”

He picked up his jacket and walked to the door.

“Daniel, please. I want you to stay.”

Dan looked up at the ceiling. “So do I. I want to stay so much. Which is why I can’t.” He left before he could change his mind.

***

Fortunately, the ride in the elevator was much shorter than usual, so Dan was able to hold it together long enough to get the Hell out of there. He was planning to rush out through the club before anyone saw him, but somehow Maze managed to stop him halfway.

“Hey, how’s boys’ night?”

“Good,” he said quickly. “I gotta go. Tell Chloe I said hi.”

“Nah, she’s long gone.”

“What?”

“She got a call from the babysitter and had to go home super early.”

“How early?”

“I dunno. Hours ago. Before ten, I think.”

Dan dragged a hand through his hair. If she’d been gone this whole time, she couldn’t have been affecting Lucifer. Which meant this wasn’t some weird proximity thing that made him vulnerable and subject to human needs. 

Because of course it wasn’t. That would be ridiculous.

“You okay? You look rough. Wanna beer?”

“No, I’m good. I’m an idiot, but I’m good. Hey, is everything okay with Trixie?”

“She got sick or something. Decker didn’t seem that worried.”

“I better call and check in.”

“It’s after midnight.”

“Right. I’ll text, in case she’s sleeping.”

“You okay? You seem kinda tense for someone who’s just been screwing Lucifer.”

“Why would you assume we were screwing?” Dan said roughly.

“You guys went upstairs together. Plus, you’ve got that put-your-pants-back-on-in-a-hurry look.”

He sighed. “You’re not wrong. And yeah, I think I might have messed things up. But it’s fine. I’ll get over it. I’m probably just rebounding after the divorce, anyway.”

“I know that look, too,” she smirked. “You got feelings, didn’t you?”

“I did. And for a second, I thought he did, too.”

“Lucifer doesn’t do feelings.”

“Right. I guess I’m doing the right thing then. I’ll see you around.”

She waved her beer in his direction and headed back to the bar. He left before he lost the remaining scraps of his dignity.


	6. In the Middle of Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers! Whether you came for the kinks, or for something else, I hope it's been at least half as much fun for you as it was for me. 
> 
> A very special thank you for my beta, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, for stepping outside of her usual comfort zone to deal with this, and also thank you to Vulvadon for stepping in when it got too much.
> 
> Just as a word of warning, or temptation if you're that way inclined, this chapter gets very wet. XD

Lucifer did his best to avoid Dan for a few days, and Dan noticed. It hurt, but it was probably for the best. 

The next big case led them into the middle of nowhere. They had received a panicked call from a member of an obscure religious group on a wilderness retreat. One of their number had been found dead that morning. Their campsite was on private land, inaccessible by road, and meant they had to hike about twenty minutes from the parking lot to get there. Forensics got a ride in an off-roader, with all their equipment, but the rest of them had to trudge.

The leader of the group offered his own tent- the largest and best equipped- for them to use as a base of operations. He was very cooperative and insisted that the person who had harmed one of his flock be found. 

The problem was, it was a large flock. They numbered forty, and Chloe and Lucifer spent hours doing the interviews. They were provided with refreshments but it felt like a long haul. It didn't help that most of the answers were framed in specific religious language that kept prodding at Lucifer's family issues and had him bristling with paranoia and resentment. 

Ella was also kept busy, combing the entire area for traces of the poison that had been used. She told Dan what to look for, and he gave her a hand.

When they stopped the interviews to get a bite to eat, Chloe sought out Dan. She found him searching through one of the smaller tents. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything to distract me from this tedium."

"You and Lucifer have been hanging out together lately, right? Has he said anything?"

Dan straightened the bedding he'd been sifting through, giving himself a moment to compose his thoughts. "He says a lot of stuff. Anything in particular?"

"I dunno. He just seems a little… extra Lucifery. He's been tense. And irritable. And I'm not sure, but he's looking kinda green around the gills this morning, and I think he might be coming down with something. But, as always, he won't talk to me about it."

Dan nodded. "I think he's got stuff going on. I don't know what, exactly. He says a lot of things that… well, you know."

"I know. But I'm getting worried about him."

"I could try talking to him. I mean, our relationship seems to have on days and off days, but if it would help ease your mind…"

She nodded slowly. "I'd appreciate it. Thanks Dan."

Dan found Lucifer pacing around the trees at the edge of the camp. "Lucifer? You okay man?"

Lucifer turned on the spot and groaned. "Bloody Hell. Come for another show, have you?"

Dan looked and noticed the signs. Lucifer was in trouble again. His mind flooded with images from their last encounter, and he quickly pushed them aside.

"Don't be an ass. Chloe's worried about you."

"So she sent you to check on me. Typical."

"I'm here because I care about you, Lucifer, and whatever's going on with us-" he waved a hand between them, "I'm here to help you if you need it. And it looks like you need it."

Lucifer's brow creased in pain and indecision, and he hesitated. "I do need it. I need it very badly. But I don't know where, or how."

"They've got compost toilets set up over the other side of camp, but they're still being processed for evidence. Ella said it was a perfect place to hide something."

"I don't envy anyone that job," Lucifer noted through gritted teeth. He continued pacing back and forth. 

"We could go find you a tree or something."

"A tree? I don't want to use a tree!"

"Why not?"

"What if somebody sees?"

"Right, so let's start walking. We get far enough away-"

"Splendid idea. Let's head back to the carpark. Once I'm out of range, it will all go away again."

Dan sighed, awed that Lucifer still believed that, but went with it as it also got them further away from the crime scene. He started walking, and Lucifer followed. 

They were halfway back to the car when Lucifer stopped and started jumping about, making strangled noises.

"You okay?" Dan asked again.

"My back hurts. Why does my back hurt?"

"That would be your kidneys. This isn't a game anymore, Lucifer. You've been holding so long, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I refuse to let my body get the better of me. I'm stronger than this."

"Look, why don't you just go here? We're far enough away that we won't contaminate any evidence."

"It's fine. I just need to get further away." He strode off again, each step making him wince. Dan trudged after him for another five minutes when he stopped abruptly and grabbed himself.

"Why isn't it going away?" he growled.

"Because," Dan said slowly, "this has nothing to do with Chloe. This is just normal. You need to go."

"Of course it's the Detective! It only happens when she's nearby."

"She went home, Lucifer," Dan told him abruptly. "That night that I came over. She went home early, and even after she was gone, you still had to go."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"It's true. Trixie got sick, and she had to leave before ten."

He shook his head. "But that means… what's happening to me, Daniel? I can't-" he hissed and started walking, but his steps faltered. "Am I losing my immortality? Is this my life, now? Subject to the weakness of a human body?"

Something in his eyes gave Dan pause. He wasn't making this up. So he was either delusional, or he wasn't and something was very wrong. Either way, he was clearly terrified, and Dan was the only person who could help him right now. 

"Keep walking. We'll figure this out, but right now we have to find you somewhere to go."

"I'm not going in the woods like some glorified ape!"

"Okay," Dan said, trying to keep him calm. "Then let's just get to my car. You can do the bottle thing again."

"That would be preferable."

"Right. Let's go."

It was slow progress. Lucifer couldn't take his usual large strides, and he had to keep stopping to cross his legs for a minute or dance around. Dan was quickly coming to the conclusion that they weren't going to make it, but Lucifer was too wound up to be persuaded to make use of a tree. The only thing he could do was to stay calm and help him deal with it when the inevitable occurred.

Just as Dan caught sight of the car in the distance, Lucifer stopped again, both hands pressing hard between his legs as he bent forward. "No, no, no, bollocks!" he cried out, his breathing completely ragged.

Dan could see the dark stain spreading through the front of his grey trousers. He placed a gentle hand on his back. “It’s gonna be okay. Let it out.”

Lucifer looked like he was going to cry. "I can't stop it."

"You don’t need to. Squat down."

"What?"

"Feet wide, squat down. Before you ruin your shoes."

Lucifer moaned and did as Dan said. “It’s still coming. There’s so much.”

Dan squatted beside him. “You’re doing good, Lucifer. Don’t fight it.”

“It bloody hurts!”

“I know. You’ve been holding so long, your body doesn’t know how to let go. But it’s coming, now.”

It was trickling so slowly, with barely a sound as it splattered on the dry ground. Lucifer was breathing hard, like he was trying to keep from sobbing. The dark mark spread over the seat of his trousers and up his thighs, but the worst of it was in the centre, where the wetness gleamed as it caught the sunlight. He put an arm over one knee and rested his head on it, screwing his eyes shut and hiding his face. Dan couldn’t bear to see him so miserable. He reached out and took his hand.

Lucifer clung to it like a lifeline.

And then there was the hiss as his body stopped fighting itself and the flow finally gained strength, and he gasped at the pain and then sighed with the relief of letting go. Dan reached out with his other hand on impulse, stroking the back of his neck and running his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t meant to be sexual, but Lucifer made a sound that was almost a purr, and raised his head.

His eyes were glowing, pupils surrounded by fire.

Dan blinked, and stayed exactly where he was. His heart seized, but it wasn’t fear. Deep down, he’d already accepted it was true. He was holding Satan’s hand while he pissed his pants in the middle of nowhere. And it was a moment he wanted to hold in his memory forever.

They looked at each other quietly while the stream ran its course. Lucifer’s eyes slowly faded back to brown, and Dan wondered if he even knew that they’d changed. He also wondered at the level of trust Lucifer had shown him, to share in his moment of weakness, to use it to grant his desires. Their fingers moved gently against each other, caressing, caught back in a moment of intimacy.

At last Lucifer sighed and looked down. “I think it’s finally stopped.”

“Good.”

“Not really. I’m a mess.”

“Hey, I got you, remember? I’ll drive you back to your place so you can get cleaned up. There’s a towel in the back that I can put on the passenger seat. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

“What about the Detective? The case?”

“Chloe can handle it. She already thought you were getting sick, I’ll call her and tell her that you’re not well, and that I’m taking you home.”

“But I’m not ill.”

“Aren’t you? This isn’t supposed to happen to you, is it? Something’s not right. Once we get you all sorted out and feeling better, we can start working on figuring out what that is.”

“You said before you thought it was normal. You thought it was all in my head.”

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind.”

“Why?”

“I guess I just saw you freaking out, and I realised I believed you. And then, your eyes kinda… did a thing.”

“The flaming thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you running away?”

He squeezed Lucifer’s hand. “Because you need me right now. And this is where I want to be.” He stood up. “Come on, Beelzebub.”

Lucifer gave a weak smile and they walked to the car, still holding hands.

***

It was a quiet journey. Even with Dan’s apparent acceptance, Lucifer felt a lingering sense of humiliation, and it was hard to keep his mind away from the fact that he was apparently still vulnerable even while away from Chloe. Especially when he was still sitting in a completely ruined suit that proved it. After a while, Dan turned the radio on, and Lucifer distracted himself by hopping through all the channels for songs he liked. Dan let him get on with it. 

When they got to the club, Lucifer directed him to the private garage and they sat there for a minute in silence. 

"Do you want me to come up?" Dan asked cautiously. 

Lucifer nodded.

"Okay." Dan still wasn't sure where this was going, but he knew he had to put his own feelings aside for now. Whatever Lucifer was going through was way bigger.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened into the penthouse, Lucifer started peeling off clothes, dropping them on the floor as he strode through the bedroom to the bathroom. Dan followed, picking them up, and watched him turn on the shower.

"Put them in the bin," Lucifer said shortly. "I don't want to see them ever again."

It seemed a waste, but Dan did it anyway, first rescuing the contents of his blazer pockets and setting them aside. Lucifer started scrubbing himself all over, getting more and more frantic about it. He wanted the evidence gone; he wanted to forget it ever happened; he wanted to go back to how things were. He was shaking again, and his eyes felt hot, yet more signs of his growing weakness. He swallowed the first sob, but the second escaped through his lips, and the third had him falling to his knees in defeat.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Daniel, still mostly dressed apart from his shoes and jacket, kneeling beside him under the shower. Lucifer leaned towards him, seeking comfort, and found himself caught in a tight embrace. He cried, long and hard, and Dan just held him wordlessly until it was over. 

When he finally raised his head, there were too many emotions whirling inside him. Shame and humiliation, a sense of loss and fear, but also that strange closeness and the relief that Dan believed and yet was still here. It was too much. He wanted… 

He grabbed Dan's face in both hands and kissed him fiercely, keeping contact as he tore away the soaked shirt and dragged him to his feet. Dan kissed back just as urgently, and Lucifer pushed him up against the tiled wall, wrestling his way into his sodden jeans. 

"Wait," Dan gasped, pushing him back for a second. "This is… are you sure about this? Because you don't have to do this. That's not why I'm here."

"Of course it's why you're here. It's the only reason people come here."

Dan shook his head. "Not this time. I mean, yes, fuck, I want you. But it’s not the only reason. I do care about you. I want to look after you.”

“What if what I need right now, more than anything else, is a damn good shag?”

“Is it though?”

“Yes! I want my power back! I need to know that I’m not just-” he screwed his eyes shut, breathing hard, and when he opened them, they were burning again. 

Dan stared into those flaming depths, unflinching. “I want you. I still want you.”

In spite of the awkwardness of removing wet denim, Lucifer had him out of his jeans remarkably quickly. There was a bottle of lube next to the soap and the shampoo. Dan was being kissed so desperately he was barely aware of what Lucifer was doing with his hands except that it felt good, but then he was being lifted, his thighs pulled up over Lucifer’s forearms, and he clung tightly to his neck for balance. Not that there was any risk of falling. Lucifer was strong. He kept Dan fully supported while he guided himself in, and then grasped his ass firmly and pushed deep.

"Fuck!" Dan sought Lucifer's lips and kissed him roughly. His back was pressed to the wall and Lucifer was showing no mercy. His thrusts were deep and hard, but not rushed. Dan let him take what he needed, gave it freely. Even if Lucifer could never be _his,_ at least he had this moment, to be held in the arms of the Devil.

He had to come up for more air, but even then he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. Lucifer's mouth moved to his neck, still busy with teeth and tongue. He lifted Dan up and down on his cock with little more effort that it took him to raise a glass. Sometimes he held him still, and thrust upwards for another angle, and they were soon both moaning with desire.

Cheek to cheek, Dan's whispers changed from random expletives to words with more tenderness. _So good… you're so good to me… You're perfect… My gorgeous Devil… My Satan…_

Gradually, the movement slowed and softened, becoming less frantic but somehow even more intense. Noses brushed together as Lucifer turned to find Dan's eyes, foreheads touched, as he dragged himself in and out, savouring every inch of movement. 

"Daniel, darling, don't say things you don't mean. Not now."

He cupped Lucifer's face. "But I do mean it. Every word. What you've given me- my dreams, my desires. But it's more than that. You helped me change how I see myself. You're not what everyone says you are. Not at all. You're so much more. And…" he stole one more kiss, one lingering, tender taste in case his next words ended it all right then and there, and looked into those glowing eyes again. "Lucifer… I love you."

The flames flared and then faded, and then Lucifer was kissing him again only this time it was so gentle, tentative, and he rocked up into him with a shuddering breath. Dan felt him tense and throb, and with the noise he made as he exhaled there was no mistaking that this was an orgasm, though a quiet one. Still, he made no attempt to let Dan go or put him down. Instead, he breathed, and kissed him again, and resumed a gentle motion with his hips.

"Why aren't you running away?" Dan whispered. 

Lucifer smiled. "Because this is where I want to be." 

He had had sex millions of times. No one had ever made love to him like this. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Everything felt ten times more sensitive. Dan gave himself up completely, and when he dug his fingernails into Lucifer's shoulders and came, the pain was like fireworks on his skin. Lucifer kept pumping his hips and then he was coming too, Dan still quivering around him, and this time it was loud and overwhelming and full of passion.

That was when he carefully lowered Dan back to his feet, embracing him, caressing him, cradling his face to kiss him. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asked again, when they'd caught their breath and reality reasserted itself.

Lucifer chuckled. "Don't be daft. I'm in a terrible state. What with impending mortality, and your heartfelt declaration in the middle of sex, I'm all over the place. You've got me so confused that I'm even reconsidering my position on dating."

Dan shook his head. "Don't go making any big decisions right now. You should take a day or two to think about it."

"If that's what you desire."

"No, dumbass, I want you to agree to be my boyfriend right now, but it's not a good idea because you're still vulnerable, physically and emotionally, and I don't want you to leap into anything you'll regret later."

"I see. I think. Perhaps we should get dry and discuss what exactly is involved in this boyfriend thing before I agree to it." He turned off the water.

"Good plan. I may have an issue with getting dressed, though. Seeing as my clothes are soaked."

"Welcome to the club. At least yours is just water. Besides, I never said anything about clothes." He stepped out of the shower and threw a towel at Dan. "If we're going to do dating, my first rule is no clothes required."

"Unless there's other people present."

"Unless there's other people present who aren't interested in having sex with us."

"Wait, does this mean I finally get to have my threesome?"

"Threesome, foursome, moresome. If you're dating the Devil, darling, you need to be prepared for an excess of debauchery."

"Let's have that discussion before we agree to anything. I don't exactly have your stamina."

They curled up in bed and talked for a long time, in a half daze, each sharing their ideas on what a relationship might look like. It wasn't helped by the fact that most of Lucifer's ideas were informed by television, classic literature and Hell loops. In the end they found enough common ground, but Dan insisted Lucifer take some more time to think about it before committing to anything.

"Why? I want to be with you. You give me all these peculiar feelings."

"But that's just it. This is all so new to you. You're still working out what it all means. And you're going through something with the whole mortality situation, which could be affecting your judgement. As much as I hate to say it, you don't know if these are the kind of feelings that last, or if you're just grateful that I'm taking your mind off it."

Lucifer propped himself up on an elbow to look at him. "You don't get it, do you? I've been around for longer than your little mind can begin to comprehend. And no-one has ever looked at me the way you do. Not ever."

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you see me. Not just the human face, but the real me, the one that's been through Hell. Of all the people who've seen me naked in the last five years, do you know how many have said anything about my scars?"

"I dunno. I guess a lot of people wouldn't think-"

"Two. And you're one of them."

"Was Chloe the other one?"

"Yes, and still she refused to have sex with me."

"I thought that morning I saw you at her house-"

"I turned up uninvited to make her breakfast. She was in the shower, that's all."

"Oh."

"But you're missing the point. Most people only want me for what I can give them. They're grateful, certainly, and it can be enjoyable and fulfilling. Fortunately, I have a great deal to give. But you- you put my needs before your own desires. And no one else has ever done that."

Dan frowned. "What? Not ever?"

"No. Yet you're lying here in my bed, bringing me a great deal of comfort, even knowing that I could potentially break your fragile heart into a thousand pieces. And based on my track record, it seems a likely possibility."

"There is a certain level of risk, yeah."

"But you're still here. In spite of my reputation. _Both_ of my reputations. You say that you love me, knowing all that I am, and that's too rare a thing for me to walk away from."

Dan blinked, his eyes filling up with tears. "But I'm the Douche. I don't deserve you."

"You think you know better than the former King of Hell what you deserve?"

"I-"

"I know evil, Daniel. It's not you. I'm the one who doesn't deserve this."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true."

"Okay, so maybe neither of us deserve it. But love isn't about what we deserve. It's about mercy. And forgiveness. Grace."

"Those concepts are not things I'm particularly familiar with. They tend to be reserved for humans. There's no redemption in store for the Devil."

"Well, apparently the rules are changing. Because someone loves you. And… maybe, if you are becoming more human…"

Lucifer sighed and laid back. "I'm not sure if that's a price worth paying."

Dan leaned a cheek on his shoulder. "How did it start? I mean, how did you find out that she made you vulnerable?"

"She shot me."

"What?"

"Only because I urged her into it. I thought the bullet would bounce off, and then she'd have to believe me, but it didn't, so she's now convinced it's all in my head. At first I thought I was becoming mortal, but then someone else shot me, and… well, you found me. I was fine. A few experiments proved it only happened when she was nearby. Until now."

"But why?"

"That, my darling Daniel, is the million dollar question. She's always been different. She's immune to my powers, for a start."

"And she made you vulnerable right from the start?"

"No, actually. I managed to protect her when we first met. It grew later."

"So what if… would you indulge me for a second so I can test a theory?"

"Does it involve either of us getting up?"

"Yes. But if you want, you can stay there while I move."

Lucifer huffed out a sigh. "Very well. But come back quickly."

Dan went to the bathroom and came back with their phones and his pen knife. "Okay. So, I want you to try and nick yourself with this."

"Are we moving into painplay now, because that's something else I've never managed."

"That's not what I had in mind, but if you want, we can have another conversation about it later. Just a little scratch."

Lucifer drew a small spot of blood on his palm. "Ouch. Now what?"

"Now I go downstairs, and you do it again. You said Chloe would be out of range if she was down in the club, right?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"I just want to try. Because you've come to me on several occasions when you were in trouble, and it could be you've developed some kind of Pavlovian response or something."

"So you're saying I went from going to you when I needed to urinate, to needing to urinate when I'm near you?"

"It sounds stupid when you put it like that, but yeah. It has been fairly intense."

"Intense enough to alter my physiology?"

"I'm grasping at straws, here, but if it works, you'll have your immortality back."

"And then I can stop worrying and focus on learning to be a good boyfriend. All right. Off you pop."

"I'll take my phone, so you can call me and tell me when to come back." He gave Lucifer a quick peck on the cheek and got up, grabbing a discarded towel to wrap around his waist.

"Go all the way down to the garage, just to be sure," Lucifer suggested.

Dan stood in the lift, pressed the button, and waited. He checked his phone, and found Chloe had replied to the message he'd sent from the car. They were making progress on the case, based on a lead Lucifer had uncovered before they left, and she hoped he was doing okay. He typed back another saying that Lucifer had been feeling very rough for a while, but seemed to be over the worst of it. Smiling to himself, he added that he might stay the night just to make sure he was going to be okay.

He felt it when he went out of range. Lucifer exerted a kind of pull on him, a magnetic attraction that he was starting to suspect was supernatural. When it passed, it was like taking off a shirt that was too tight- it felt easier to breathe again. Not that the pull was a bad feeling. He liked it. But it was worth noting that even when it wasn't there, he still felt a completely natural yearning to be near him again.

He leaned back in the corner of the lift and sighed. Getting close to the actual Devil did indeed involve a certain level of risk. It was going to get complicated. But Lucifer had come to him, at his most vulnerable moment, and trusted him. And then he'd done it again and again, on purpose, just so that they could share something that turned out to be more profound than either of them expected. And if that level of trust wasn't a solid basis for a relationship, he didn't know what was.

It might have been wishful thinking, but it seemed like Lucifer wanted it too. If his theory was correct, and this whole vulnerability thing was… well. Dan wasn't a therapist, but he had his suspicions. It didn't take too much of a leap to work out that Lucifer's physical changes were linked to his emotional state.

The lift stopped. He waited. Chloe texted back, saying that was all fine and she could cover for him in the morning if Lucifer still needed him. It was good that he had someone to look after him, she said. He sent back a short word of thanks and went back to daydreaming about being the Devil's boyfriend. The towel was bulging by the time his phone rang.

"So?" he asked nervously. 

"Get your gorgeous arse back up here, you delightful creature," Lucifer growled and then hung up.

Dan hoped that meant good news.

When the doors opened again, Lucifer was standing there, naked and beaming. He held his arms out as if displaying himself. He was breathtaking. 

"So?" Dan said again.

"It's not me. It's you. I had to attempt to stab myself several times to make sure. I'm afraid I bent your pen knife."

Dan laughed. "Worth it to see you happy again."

"I am. Very happy. Now get over here and kiss me. I'm ready to try dating."

Dan looked him up and down. "So I see." He walked over and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, only to be swept up bridal style and carried back to bed. They held each other and kissed lazily, without urgency, just enjoying the closeness of the connection, of not having to pretend anymore.

"I'm still confused by the fact that you’re not bothered about me being _me,”_ Lucifer said out of nowhere.

Dan stroked his face, smiling fondly. “That’s because you’re _you,_ not that other thing. I grew up in a Catholic family. I believed in a lot of stuff for a long time, but as I got older, it stopped making sense to me. I rejected the religion I grew up with, and became more agnostic. Like, properly agnostic, not just can’t be bothered to figure it out agnostic. So when I started trying to be more open minded about you, it wasn’t too hard because my religious leanings were more flexible. And I guess I was already starting to put it all together and believe it before you did the eye thing. So it wasn’t a shock, really.”

“But I ruled Hell. I tortured people.”

“Bad people. Or at least, I assume that’s how it works. And I don’t have any moral qualms about that.”

“I’m a fallen angel. I rebelled against Dad.”

“From what I've heard, He sounds like kind of a dick anyway.”

“Well, kinky in bed and unafraid to insult my Dad. I’ve certainly landed on my feet with you, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, I’m so awesome,” Dan said with feigned smugness.

“You are,” Lucifer assured him, holding him tighter. “And I don’t need anymore time to think about it. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Dan nodded. “Well, if that’s what you really want…”

“Why do you find it so hard to believe that I want to be with you?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to prove it to you.” He kissed him with deliberate intent.

Dan hummed, and pushed him away. “Hold that thought,” he said, getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“You’re not the only one who has to pee.”

Lucifer frowned. “You haven’t been all day, how do you manage that?”

“One, I went before I left for the crime scene. Two, I haven’t been drinking much, and three, I’ve been on so many stakeouts I’ve developed the capacity of an oil tanker.”

“Well, that sounds like fun. May I join you?”

“You wanna watch me go, now?”

“I’ve been filling up again. We could go together.”

“Now, that does sound fun.”

They held hands as they walked back to the bathroom. Dan stepped towards the toilet, but Lucifer guided him back into the shower. He pulled him close, smothering him with kisses, rocking his hips until they were both getting hard. Then he poured some of the lube into his hand and spread it over both of them. Dan held onto his hips lightly, with their foreheads leaning into each other, as Lucifer wrapped his hand around them both at once and started stroking.

“Hmmm, that’s nice,” Dan said.

“It is, isn’t it? Feel free to go whenever you want. It may take me a moment. My bladder appears to have gone shy again.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” Dan ran his hands up Lucifer’s sides and onto his shoulders, giving him another tender kiss and then looking down again. With a deep breath, he began to let it trickle out.

Lucifer made a happy, purring sound as it spilt over his hand and warmed his cock. Encouraged by his response, Dan increased the flow, letting it rise up higher like a fountain. Lucifer kept rubbing them slowly, adjusting the aim so that it landed first on Dan's belly and then his own. Then he started going too, their streams mixing in the air between them and splashing on their bare skin. Dan groaned. It was so intimate, so precious. 

With a bit of a push, Lucifer managed to get some to spray up into Dan's face. Dan opened his mouth to taste and then let it spill out. He managed to get his to spray higher too, and Lucifer eagerly did the same. His hand moved faster, getting them both harder still and increasing the pressure. It was so messy. So good. 

Lucifer ran dry first, Dan kept going for a few seconds longer. When he stopped with a sigh, Lucifer increased the pace further. 

"Would you like to come right here, soaked in each other's piss?" he asked, his voice ragged at the edges. 

"Yes!" Dan gasped out. "Yes, Lucifer, come with me!"

It was all too easy, like their bodies were in perfect harmony. They groaned and tilted and slid against each other, Lucifer bringing them higher with each stroke. He was right on the cusp when he felt Dan's fingers dig into his neck, nails biting, and they peaked together, crying out each other's names, painting their chests and bellies with white.

Skin slid on skin as they held each other in the aftermath, kisses spiced with a lingering taste of piss. It didn't feel dirty, only warm and close. They clung to each other, needing nothing else. 

Lucifer pulled back to look at Dan, his face a picture of wonder. "Daniel," he began, but then there was a shout from the other room.

"Lucifer! Where are you?"

He groaned in frustration, then shouted, "Not now, Mum!"

"Wait, what?" Dan blurted. 

"Sorry love," he took the shower head and started rinsing them both off. "I thought we might get a little longer than this before the mayhem of my life resumed, but apparently that's not to be."

Dan stood there, stunned, while Lucifer got him dry and robed. He explained the situation as best he could, and then dragged him out to the main room.

The hot lawyer woman was standing by the bar, radiating fury. "What the Hell is going on with-"

"Mum," Lucifer interrupted loudly. "Meet Daniel. My boyfriend."


End file.
